


some truths are loyal (as the shadows we lead)

by White_Kingfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Wears Makeup, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, F/M, Fashion stuff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Has No Rights, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Princess Justice, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has a Bad Day, POV Alternating, Photo Shoots, awkward dorks, Марикот, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kingfisher/pseuds/White_Kingfisher
Summary: Когда Маринетт побеждает в конкурсе дизайнеров, который был организован Габриэлем Агрестом, кажется, что ее мечта сбылась. До тех пор, пока все не идет наперекосяк. (Марикот и история про акуманизированную Маринетт)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Письмо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [some truths are loyal (as the shadows we lead)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827608) by [carpisuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpisuns/pseuds/carpisuns). 



> This translation is also posted [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9576039)
> 
> Название является строкой песни "South" – Sleeping at Last. Можно перевести как «некоторые истины верны нам (как тени, следующие за нами)».
> 
> В данном фанфике события Сердцееда (Пожирателя Любви) и Миракл Квин не учитываются.

Адриан открыл мессенджер, который использовался им для общения с Маринетт от имени Кота Нуара. 

– Дай угадаю, – сказал Плагг, – пишешь своей девушке. 

Адриан напечатал сообщение и нажал кнопку отправки. 

– Я сто раз говорил тебе, Плагг. Она просто друг. 

Как только прозвучали эти слова, где-то в глубине души он ощутил какое-то смутное тревожащее чувство. Оно возникало каждый раз, когда он думал о Маринетт, однако ему никак не удавалось понять причину. Это было почти мучительно, и в то же время вселяло какую-то надежду; это было нечто, чьи неясные очертания словно скрывались за завесой, так что он мог различить лишь силуэт, не понимая, что это такое. Порой он пытался разобраться в себе и выяснить, что это за чувство, но каждый раз это вызывало лишь жуткое смятение, от которого у него скручивало живот, а сердце переворачивалось в груди. Это заставляло его нервничать. Беспокоиться. А с Маринетт ему всегда было легко и спокойно. Так что он предпочитал просто не думать об этом. 

– Конеееечно, – протянул Плагг, зависнув вверх тормашками перед лицом Адриана. – Просто _друг_. 

Он положил телефон на стол рядом с розовой розой, которую захватил с обеда. 

– Думай, что хочешь. Я просто хочу узнать, слышала ли она новости об отцовском конкурсе дизайнеров. Он сказал, что уже отправил письма. 

– И почему он не может просто сказать тебе, кто выиграл?

– Сам не знаю. Но не могу сказать, что я удивлен. Он никогда мне ни о чем не рассказывает. 

Заблокированный экран телефона засветился, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении. 

_**Принцесса:** Да. Я получила письмо утром._

Пока он печатал ответ, Плагг парил над его плечом, заглядывая в экран.

_**Кот:** Ты открыла его?_

_**Принцесса:** конечно нет. Я же обещала, что подожду тебя, помнишь?_

_**Кот:** хорошо_

_**Принцесса:** можешь прийти сейчас? _

_**Кот:** ага_

_**Принцесса:** он весь день у меня перед глазами и это просто ПЫТКА. Мне кажется, конверт издевается надо мной >.<_

_**Кот:** только потому, что знает – тебе не о чем волноваться:3_

_**Принцесса:** быстрееееееей_

_**Кот:** бегу, принцесса ;)_

– Фу-ты, – простонал Плагг. – Прямо сейчас? Я ещё не успел переварить обед. 

– Ты только и делаешь, что перевариваешь. К тому же, ты слышал леди. Я же не могу отклонить высочайшее приглашение, – Адриан схватил розу и вскочил на ноги. – Плагг, выпускай когти!

* * *

Несколько минут спустя Адриан ловко запрыгнул на балкон Маринетт и, убрав жезл за спину, постучал когтем по прозрачному люку.

– Входи, – послышался приглушенный голос Маринетт. 

Он скользнул вниз и закрыл за собой окно, прежде чем спрыгнуть на пол.

– Это тебе, – сказал он, галантно опускаясь на колено и вручая ей розу. 

Она повернулась к нему на стуле.

– Ты же знаешь, вовсе не обязательно все время приносить мне розы, глупый Кот. 

– Знаю. Но мне хочется. К тому же, иначе они все равно пропали бы зря. Уж поверь. 

Маринетт улыбнулась. 

– Спасибо, – она взяла цветок и сунула его в вазу, стоявшую на столе, которая уже и так была заполнена розами. 

Он поднялся.

– Ну, вот я и здесь. Теперь можешь открыть его, – он указал на конверт, прислоненный к монитору компьютера. 

Маринетт опасливо взяла его в руки, будто боялась, что он сейчас загорится.

– Я… я не могу, – сказала она. 

– Конечно, можешь. Это всего лишь конверт. 

Она зажмурила глаза и сунула письмо Адриану. 

– Я не могу. Открой его ты. 

– Немного беспо _кот_ имся, да?

– Ну же, просто открой его!

– Хорошо, хорошо, – он выхватил конверт из ее дрожащих пальцев. Он был большим и плотным, с отцовским фирменным знаком в виде бабочки, оттиснутым по центру. Он перевернул его и скользнул когтем под клапан конверта, аккуратно отделяя его. 

– Давай быстрее! – сказала Маринетт. – Чего ты возишься?

– Ты потом еще поблагодаришь меня, – ответил он, подмигнув. – Ты точно захочешь сохранить его. Потому что в нем совершенно за _мур_ чательные новости. 

Маринетт прошла в другой конец комнаты и рухнула на кушетку. 

– Хватит, – простонала она, закрыв лицо подушкой. – Не может быть, чтобы я выиграла. 

– Расслабься, Принцесса, – мягко произнес он. – Все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь, – он вынул письмо из конверта и откашлялся, прежде чем зачитать его. – «Уважаемая мадемуазель Дюпэн-Чэн, благодарим Вас за участие в Конкурсе дизайнеров подростковой вечерней одежды бренда Gabriel. Мы получили множество превосходных работ талантливых юных дизайнеров со всего Парижа…»

– Да, да, да, – пробормотала Маринетт в подушку. – Давай к сути. 

Адриан широко улыбнулся, пробежав глазами следующий абзац:

– «Мы рады сообщить Вас, что Вы стали _победителем_ конкурса!»

– Что? – замерла Маринетт. 

– Ты победила!

– Я… победила?

– Ага!

– Ты врешь. Дай посмотреть, – Маринетт подошла к нему и выхватила из рук письмо. Она охнула, дочитав до конца страницы. – Я… я победила. На самом деле победила, – произнесла она, задыхаясь. – Мои дизайны будут включены в следующую линейку «Габриэля»! И я смогу пройти стажировку у моего кумира моды. Это все, о чем я мечтала. Просто не могу поверить! 

– А я могу, – сказал Адриан. – Ты самая талантливая из всех, кого я знаю! И твои дизайны просто невероятны. Ты так усердно трудилась над ними, никто не заслуживает этого больше, чем ты. Это просто _обязана_ была оказаться ты. 

Маринетт подняла взгляд от конверта, широко распахнув голубые глаза. Затем она уронила письмо и бросилась ему на шею. 

– Спасибо, Котёнок, – пробормотала она ему в плечо. – Это очень много для меня значит. 

– Я очень горжусь тобой, – сказал Адриан, обняв ее. – Ты невероятна. И ты сразишь всех на фотосессии. 

– На… фотосессии? – напряглась она в его объятиях.

– Ну да, – нахмурился Адриан. – Ты же говорила, что это часть соревнования, да? Победитель должен продемонстрировать собственные дизайны в паре с Адрианом Агрестом. 

Он попытался сказать это как можно более обыденно, хотя даже спустя столько времени все еще казалось странным говорить о себе в третьем лице. 

Маринетт ослабила хватку и отступила от него. 

– Да, точно. И все это будет проходить в особняке Агрестов. В личной студии Габриэля Агреста! Это все очень серьезно. Он ведь такой затворник. Он очень редко появляется на публике. И почти _никогда_ не пускает никого в свой дом. 

– Тогда, мне кажется, это отличная возможность для тебя. В чем проблема?

Она закусила губу. 

– Ну, ты же знаешь, какая я неуклюжая. И… все будут смотреть. В том числе и мой кумир моды! Я знаю, что у меня хорошие дизайны, но у меня совсем нет опыта работы моделью. Что, если я провалюсь? Что, если я буду настолько ужасна, что он решит взять на стажировку кого-то другого? 

– Эй, – Адриан положил руку на ее плечо. – Все будет хорошо. Ты все сможешь. Ты смелая. Ты потрясающая. Ты – Маринетт! 

Она широко улыбнулась.

– Да. Я Маринетт. 

– К тому же, – сказал он, – там будет Адриан. Он ведь твой друг. С ним все будет проще, правда? – он с надеждой замолчал. Раньше он считал, что Маринетт боится его, потому что она все время заикалась и краснела в его присутствии (чего, кажется, не происходило с ней в обществе кого-то другого). Даже до того, как в качестве Кота он стал ее хорошим другом, это причиняло боль. Ему всегда нравилась Маринетт, и он ненавидел саму мысль о том, что его присутствие заставляло ее нервничать или чувствовать себя неловко. Но затем он решил, что это было из-за того, что он является сыном знаменитого модельера, и что с этим ничего нельзя поделать. 

К счастью, когда Адриан и Маринетт стали более близкими друзьями, Маринетт, кажется, начала чувствовать себя более комфортно рядом с ним. Не так естественно, как рядом с Котом, но теперь она почти не заикалась. Он был очень рад, что может говорить с ней, как Адриан, не заставляя ее при этом нервничать. Но до сих пор он так и не смог в полной мере понять ее. Несколько раз он даже задавался вопросом, не влюблена ли она в него, однако она всегда ясно давала понять, что они просто друзья. 

_Просто друзья_. Смутное тревожащее чувство вернулось, на этот раз куда более настойчивое. Его было сложно проигнорировать. Однако в следующий момент Маринетт уже выдернула его из задумчивости. 

– Ты прав, – сказала она. – И у Адриана куча опыта в позировании на камеру, так что, надеюсь, он сможет помочь мне. Если только… – она опустила взгляд. – Если только я не окажусь настолько ужасной, что подставлю и его. И тогда он возненавидит меня! 

– Невоз- _мур_ -жно, – сказал Адриан. – Он никогда не сможет ненавидеть тебя. Ты стопроцентно неспособна вызывать ненависть. К тому же, я уверен, что Адриан будет в восторге от возможности позировать вместе с тобой. 

– Правда?

– Правда. Поверь мне, это большая честь – примерить твои модели. А работать с тобой? Это же дополнительный бонус. Ты ведь потрясающая, Маринетт. 

Ее лицо расплылось в улыбке.

– Это очень мило с твоей стороны. Спасибо, Кот. 

– Эй, я просто говорю правду, – он пожал плечами. – Но если ты все-таки нервничаешь, то мы можем потренироваться. 

– Что? Как? 

– Вот так! – Адриан толкнул Маринетт на кушетку, а сам опустился на одно колено, делая вид, будто держит в руках камеру. – Улыбнись мне как следует! – сказал он, наилучшим образом имитируя своего сумасшедшего итальянского фотографа. – Как будто мама приготовила тебе на день рождения лазанью! 

Он рассмеялась.

– Э… Не уверена, что профессиональная фотосессия будет похожа на это. 

Адриан опустил воображаемую камеру.

– Если честно, ты бы удивилась, – сказал он своим обычным голосом, но затем снова вернулся к делу. – Да, вот так, ты грезишь о великолепной лазанье! Покажи мне, как поет твое сердце! 

Маринетт скорчила гримасу, но затем приложила максимум усердия, следуя инструкциям, пока он кружил вокруг нее, притворяясь, будто снимает ее с различных ракурсов. 

– Очень хорошо, Маринетт! _Щёлк!_ Но, возможно, следует добавить _эмоций_ , о да. Ты уронила свою лазанью. Дай мне трагедию. Разбитое сердце. _Щёлк!_

Пока он болтал, опираясь на опыт своих реальных фотосессий с Винсентом, между делом он выдавал и некоторые по-настоящему полезные советы, почерпнутые им за годы работы моделью:

– Не вжимай голову в плечи, как черепашка. Вытяни шею.

– Ты же не вареная макаронина! Держи осанку, пусть спина будет жесткой.

– Расслабь руки, пусть они будет текучими, как вода, вот так. 

– Не закрывай руками свет. Мы же должны видеть твое прекрасное лицо, разве нет? 

– Ау? Есть кто живой за этими глазами? Вернись. Мне нужен _огонь_ во взгляде!

После того, как он выдал особенно потрясающий каламбур про спагетти, Маринетт расхохоталась и замахала руками перед лицом:

– Ладно, ладно, сеанс окончен. Все равно уже поздно. 

Адриан сделал вид, будто просматривает сделанные фотографии. 

– Мы запечатлели множество прекрасных кадров, _принцесса_. Ты просто самородок, видишь? У тебя _лап_ -солютно огромный потенциал!

– Ха, ну спасибо, – она встала, приглаживая волосы. – Но правда, думаю, это мне помогло. Я уже так не нервничаю. 

Адриан улыбнулся, прекращая изображать из себя фотографа. 

– Хорошо. Ты удивительная. Я это точно знаю, – он схватил ее руку и склонился, поцеловав тыльную сторону ладони. – Тогда мне лучше покинуть тебя. Расскажешь потом, как прошла фотосессия, хорошо? – он вспрыгнул наверх и отсалютовал ей, прежде чем открыть люк и выбраться наружу. 

Как только он взялся за жезл, готовясь к прыжку с балкона, из комнаты послышался голос Маринетт. 

– Подожди!

Адриан обернулся, увидев, как Маринетт залезает на свою кровать. Она протянула вверх руку, и он вытащил ее сквозь люк наверх. 

– Все нормально? – спросил он. 

– Да, я просто хотела… эм…

Она замолчала, глядя на него со странным выражением, а затем обхватила его лицо руками. Адриан почувствовал, как ее губы коснулись его щеки. Он моргнул в удивлении, его щеки под маской начали гореть. 

Маринетт отстранилась и взглянула на него с мягкой улыбкой. 

– Спасибо, – сказала она. – За все. Ты всегда рядом и поддерживаешь меня. 

Его сердце бешено заколотилось в груди. 

– Всегда, – сказал он. 

Он запрыгнул на ограждение балкона и достал жезл. 

– Спокойной ночи, Принцесса, – обернулся он через плечо. 

– Ночи, Котёнок.

Помахав на прощание, он прыгнул в темноту. 

Ему повезло, что он очень хорошо знал путь от Маринетт, потому что после этого он вообще не обращал внимания на дорогу. Все время до самого дома в его голове повторялся лишь один момент, как будто закольцованное видео – Маринетт мягко улыбается, на ее щеках играет легкий румянец, а ее темные волосы падают ей на лоб. В ее глазах отражается свет луны и звезд, и разноцветные фонарики окружают ее силуэт смутным сияющим ореолом. 

_«Друг»,_ – подумал он уже в третий раз за этот вечер. Тянущее чувство где-то в глубине его души стало еще более назойливым, отчего у него тревожно сжалось сердце. 

Одно он знал наверняка. Это будет лучшая фотосессия из всех, что у него когда-либо были.


	2. Луна и звёзды

Маринетт шагала медленно и неторопливо. Если бы она пошла быстрее, то могла бы оказаться в особняке Агрестов всего через пятнадцать минут, но с ее нынешними темпами весь путь, возможно, займет добрые полчаса. Хорошо, что она в кои-то веки вышла заблаговременно. Для того, чтобы проспать, она слишком нервничала. 

– Маринетт, ты опоздаешь, если не поторопишься, – сказала Тикки, выглядывая из сумочки. 

Маринетт взглянула на Тикки.

– У меня еще есть время. Я успеваю. 

– Я знаю, что ты нервничаешь, – сказала Тикки, – но я уверена, что ты отлично справишься! Просто прибавь шагу!

– Я… ладно, – сказала Маринетт. После чего ее телефон завибрировал. Она выудила его из сумочки и прочитала сообщение. 

_**Котёнок:** Удачи сегодня!! у тебя все получится. просто не забывай мои КОТЛИЧНЫЕ советы по позированию, ок? :3_

Маринетт быстро напечатала ответ.

_**Маринетт:** Спасибо. Не забуду_

_**Котёнок:** все ок? волнуешься?_

_**Маринетт:** да, немного_

_…ладно, ОЧЕНЬ_

_**Котёнок:** расслабься. все будет хорошо!_

_**Маринетт:** ты ведь не знаешь наверняка :(_

_**Котёнок:** очень даже знаю. кошачья интуиция ;)_

_**Маринетт:** :///_

_**Котёнок:** поверь. Ты сразишь их наповал, принцесса_

_Ты должна цыплят-ся за этот шанс 🐤_

_Настрой мышь-ли на позитив 🐭_

_Все выйдет лап-салют-но прекрасно 🐾💥_

_Ты луч-шей всех ☀️🧵_

_Задай им шару 🎱_

_**Маринетт:** блин как ты придумываешь их так быстро_

_Гуглишь «вдохновляющие каламбуры»??_

_**Котёнок:** ну вот, после всего что было ты до сих пор настолько плохого мнения о моих каламбурных умениях???_

_…да, я именно так и сделал_

_сработало?_

_у меня есть еще_

_**Маринетт:** лол не стоит. эти были превоскотны :) _

_**Котёнок:** :) хорошо, я рад_

_**Маринетт:** спасибо, кот. мне полегчало._

_ты один на ми-лимон 🍋_

_на самом деле_

_ты просто бомба 💣_

_**Котёнок:** :’) _

_**Маринетт:** мне уже пора. Я опаздываю!! _

_**Котёнок:** Удачи!_

_Жду твоего подробного рассказа обо всем_

С улыбкой Маринетт сунула телефон обратно в сумочку. 

– Тебе лучше? – спросила Тикки.

– Гораздо лучше, – ответила Маринетт. – Давай сделаем это!

– Ты же знаешь, как строго месье Агрест относится к опозданиям, – сказала Тикки. – Лучше поспешить. У тебя осталось восемь минут.

– Без проблем.

* * *

Девять минут спустя Маринетт, пытаясь отдышаться, неловко стояла посреди огромного холла особняка Агрестов, с болезненным осознанием того, что каждое ее движение эхом отдается в просторном помещении. Хотелось бы знать, отражается ли точно так же от стен звук ее бешено колотящегося сердца. 

– Мадемуазель Дюпэн-Чэн, – произнес чей-то холодный голос.

Маринетт резко вскинула голову. Габриэль Агрест собственной персоной спускался к ней по парадной лестнице, заложив руки за спину. Движения мужчины были такими же аккуратными и вылощенными, как и его идеально отутюженный костюм. Маринетт внезапно вспомнила о собственном внешнем виде. Ее волосы наверняка растрепались от бега. Она нервно пригладила хвостики и одернула низ рубашки.

– Месье Агрест, – сказала она, – спасибо за приглашение.

– Разумеется. 

Месье Агрест остановился у подножия лестницы, глядя на нее поверх очков. Маринетт показалось, будто ее просветили рентгеном. Она нервно сглотнула. 

– Мои поздравления, – добавил месье Агрест с едва заметной тенью улыбки. – У вас превосходные работы. 

Маринетт округлила глаза.

– О! Спасибо.

– Маринетт!

Маринетт взглянула вверх, обнаружив на верхней ступеньке лестницы сияющего Адриана. Он кинулся вниз, прыгая через две ступеньки, и заключил ее в объятия. 

– Поздравляю, – сказал он. – Я знал, что ты победишь.

Маринетт расслабилась в его руках. Она сможет сделать это. Пока Адриан рядом, она все сможет. 

Но даже спустя столько времени, будучи в полной уверенности, что чувства к нему остались в прошлом, она все еще не могла спокойно выносить подобную его близость. Его руки лежали на ее спине, мягкие волосы касались ее щеки, аромат его парфюма щекотал ей ноздри. И, возможно, подобное будет продолжаться следующие три или четыре часа. 

_О нет._

– Адриан, мадемуазель Дюпэн-Чэн здесь по делу. Веди себя профессионально, пожалуйста, – вмешался месье Агрест. 

– Да, отец, – Адриан отстранился, продолжая сжимать руками плечи Маринетт. – Я очень рад, что буду работать с тобой!

– Я тоже, – улыбнулась Маринетт.

– Натали, – хлестко произнес месье Агрест. – Пожалуйста, отведи мадемуазель Дюпэн-Чэн в гардеробную и к гримерам. Вначале ночной образ. А после этого мы проведем фотосессию с дневной темой. 

– Да, месье Агрест, – его помощница появилась словно из ниоткуда, держа в руках свой неизменный планшет. – Идите за мной. 

Последовав за Натали вверх по лестнице, Маринетт оглянулась через плечо. Адриан ободряюще улыбнулся и показал большой палец. 

«Я смелая. Я потрясающая. Я – Маринетт!» – повторила она про себя.

* * *

Час спустя Маринетт уже стояла в студии, чувствуя себя слишком обнаженной и беззащитной, несмотря на платье в пол с длинными рукавами. Безотчетно она дотронулась до мочки уха. Серьги с бриллиантами были слишком холодными и тяжелыми по сравнению с ее талисманом. Ей ужасно не нравилось, что пришлось снять сережки Ледибаг, но они совершенно не подходили к нынешнему наряду. По крайней мере, Тикки осталась с ними там, куда костюмеры положили ее сумку. Хотя в отсутствии Тикки она нервничала еще больше. 

Ее руки инстинктивно дернулись, чтобы пригладить хвостики – вредная привычка – но нет, их тоже теперь не было. Вместо этого ее волосы были распущены и уложены волнистыми локонами. 

Маринетт вытерла вспотевшие ладони о свое одеяние. Это было платье из светлой, мерцающей серебристой ткани, чей внешний вид был вдохновлён луной. Как она и задумывала, оно облегало ее от груди до бедер и затем свободно ниспадало до пола, струясь позади нее, подобно лунному свету. Но, несмотря на то, что оно было выкроено точно по ее меркам, она едва ли могла свободно дышать в нем. К тому же она никак не могла понять, из-за чего у нее внезапно разболелся живот – от нервов или же по другой причине. Может, не стоило есть тот маффин из присланных месье Агрестом в примерочную пирожных. 

Она подошла ближе к подготовленной для фотосессии сцене с декорациями в виде звездного ночного неба, на которые падал мягкий, не очень яркий свет, навевающий мысли о чем-то волшебном. По крайней мере, ее дизайны должны хорошо подойти к тематике. Но… 

– Маринетт!

Маринетт повернулась, пошатнулась на высоких каблуках и чуть не потеряла равновесие, столкнувшись с Адрианом. Он подхватил ее под локти, и она подняла на него взгляд, разинув рот от изумления. Его яркие зеленые глаза были эффектно подведены черным, а скулы резко очерчены и выделены. Было странно видеть его с таким макияжем, но все же… он выглядел _хорошо_. Она понимала, что неприкрыто пялится на него, и как-то неотчетливо размышляла о том, стоит ли ей из-за этого смущаться, однако в голове у нее просто-напросто все смешалось. 

К тому же она была почти уверена, что он тоже пялится на нее. Он смотрел на нее округленными глазами, слегка приоткрыв рот. Затем он моргнул.

– Ух ты, – выдохнул он, – ты выглядишь… _невероятно_. 

– Т-ты тоже, – сказала Маринетт.

Адриан отступил назад. 

– Только потому, что на мне придуманная тобой одежда! Это потрясающе! – он развел руки, демонстрируя свой идеально подогнанный черный костюм, едва уловимо и изящно украшенный стразами, похожими на звезды в ночном небе. 

– О, спасибо, – сказала Маринетт, чувствуя, что краснеет. – Я… я знала, что ты наденешь его, так что я попыталась сделать так, чтобы он хорошо тебе подошел, и все такое.

– Так и есть! – сказал Адриан с широкой улыбкой. – К тому же, он вроде бы напоминает мне о ком-то еще, – он указал на свои черные перчатки и ботинки с отворотами причудливой формы.

– Да, я немного вдохновлялась костюмом Кота Нуара, – пояснила Маринетт. – Так как он, ну, знаешь, Кот Нуар. Практически лицо «ночной» тематики, так ведь? Ха-ха. Ха, – она неловко улыбнулась. Почему внезапно в комнате стало так жарко? Должно быть, все из-за длинных рукавов платья.

– Думаю, это просто фантастика, – просиял Адриан. – Идеальное решение. Уверен, что, э-э… Готов поспорить, что Кот Нуар был бы польщен. 

Маринетт негромко рассмеялась, вспомнив, как взволнован был Кот, увидев ее первые эскизы костюма. 

– Да, думаю, ты прав. Кажется, он всегда довольно уверенно принимает обожание своих фанатов. 

– О-обожание? – Адриан почесал затылок. – Так ты поэтому…

– Нет! – Маринетт вытаращила глаза. – Я не это имела в виду. Я, ну, вовсе не какая-нибудь его сумасшедшая фанатка. Я просто, э-э, _вдохновлялась_ им. 

– Так он вдохновляет тебя? – Адриан опустил руку, кривовато ухмыльнувшись.

– Ну… нет! – воскликнула Маринетт. – То есть, да. Это не… Не то чтобы он моя _муза_ , но в данном случае, да, я думала о его костюме, когда придумывала этот дизайн. Потому что мне казалось, что он отлично подходит к теме. 

– Но не потому, что ты обожаешь его, так? – в глазах Адриана читался какой-то озорной огонек, который казался ей смутно знакомым, даже несмотря на весь этот грим. 

– Нет, я не _обожаю_ его, – сказала Маринетт, протестующе размахивая руками. – Уважаю ли я его? Конечно. Мы очень многим обязаны ему, он ведь постоянно спасает Париж. И, конечно, он может быть очень очаровательным. Наверное. Но его каламбуры просто _ужасны_ … Ладно, некоторые из них хорошие, но где-то девяносто процентов из них… То есть, они на самом деле довольно смешные, если честно, но он вечно выбирает неподходящее время. Может, он казался бы более забавным, если бы не был таким, ну не знаю, бесцеремонным. Это очень _раздражает_ , потому что он ужасно _милый_ , и он прекрасно _знает_ об этом и никогда… 

Маринетт прикусила язык, осознав, что только что сказала. Она разинула рот, чувствуя, что краснеет. На лице Адриана все еще красовалась эта глупая ухмылка. Если бы он был Котом, она бы тут же толкнула его. Но он _не был_ Котом – она только что высказала все это _Адриану Агресту_ , и теперь он наверняка думает, что она какая-нибудь помешанная чудачка. 

– Ну, в общем, да, – быстро сказала она. – Я вдохновлялась Котом Нуаром. Потому что он вдохновляет меня. И я, эм, его фанатка. Можно даже сказать, что я самая большая его фанатка, – Маринетт умирала со стыда. Зачем? _Зачем_ она это сказала? Все стало только в тысячу раз хуже!

Но Адриан улыбался так лучезарно, что был похож на самое настоящее солнышко даже в своем мрачном ночном облачении.

– Ого, какой грандиозный комплимент! Кот Нуар наверняка был бы в восторге. 

Маринетт прекрасно могла представить, как Кот ни за что не дал бы ей забыть об этом, будь он здесь. 

– Да, держу пари, что так бы оно и было, – пробормотала она, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не закатить глаза. 

– Особенно, если бы он знал, что комплимент исходит от кого-то столь удивительного, как ты. 

– Что? – Маринетт вынырнула из мыслей о раздражающей самодовольной ухмылке Кота и обнаружила себя лицом к лицу с Адрианом, который придвинулся ближе, положив руки ей на плечи. 

– Ты удивительная, Маринетт, – мягко сказал он. – И _это я_ польщен, что мне довелось носить твои изделия. И работать с тобой. 

Маринетт моргнула. Порой Адриан Агрест выводил ее из себя точно так же, как и Кот Нуар. Потому что он вполне мог сказать нечто подобное и так ласково посмотреть на нее этими своими огромными зелеными глазами, что ее сердце пропускало удар – совсем как раньше. После всех ее попыток оставить эти чувства в прошлом он все еще обладал над ней какой-то властью. Может, это так никогда и не изменится.

Но даже теперь, полностью поглощенная видом красавца-модели перед собой, в которого она когда-то была так безумно влюблена, что едва могла говорить в его присутствии, она неожиданно вспомнила своего Котёнка. Разве не говорил он что-то подобное несколько дней назад? На самом деле то, как Адриан смотрел на нее, живо напоминало ей Кота. Глаза были совсем другие, но все же зеленые, а мягкая улыбка была поразительно похожей…

Маринетт слегка потрясла головой. 

– Ох, спасибо. Очень мило с твоей стороны. 

– Не мило, – сказал Адриан. – Просто это правда. 

Позади них кто-то несколько раз громко хлопнул в ладоши, заставив Маринетт вздрогнуть. В помещение торопливо зашел фотограф. 

– Сцена готова, так? Тогда давайте начнем, – он повернулся к Адриану и Маринетт. – Чего вы ждете? По местам! 

– Идем? – Адриан подставил Маринетт свой локоть. 

Маринетт взглянула на него, на ожидающего фотографа, на суровую леди с планшетом, на месье Агреста, стоящего в углу и равнодушно наблюдающего за ними. Сделав глубокий вдох в попытке успокоиться, она услышала в своей голове ободряющий голос Кота: «Настрой мышь-ли на позитив! Все выйдет лап-салют-но прекрасно!» 

Она хихикнула. Адриан вопросительно вскинул бровь. Она покачала головой, все еще улыбаясь, и взяла его под руку. 

– Идем.


	3. Катастрофа

– Нет, нет, нет! – громко сказал Винсент, опустив камеру. – Ты слишком зажимаешься! Нам нужны _плавные_ движения, _плавные_ – понимаешь?  
  
– Извините, – сказал Адриан, изменяя положение рук на талии Маринетт. – Так лучше?  
  
– Не ты. Она, – Винсент ткнул камерой в направлении Маринетт. – Твои руки как не сваренные спагетти. Закостеневшие и ломкие. Ты же лунный свет, так ведь? Покажи мне грацию! _Грацию._  
  
Адриан взглянул на Маринетт. Они позировали еще только около двадцати минут, и выглядела она неважно. Ее лицо было бледным, глаза широко распахнуты, и, находясь довольно близко к ней, он мог слышать ее учащенное дыхание. Она казалась вполне уверенной в себе до начала съемки, но, должно быть, боязнь сцены все же настигла ее.  
  
– Ты в порядке? – шепнул он ей на ухо. – Можем сделать паузу, если хочешь.  
  
– Нет, – Маринетт стиснула зубы. – Я… Я не могу. Я должна сделать это. Моя… будущая карьера зависит от этого.  
  
– Думаю, тебе лучше отдохнуть минуту.  
  
– Все... нормально, – неубедительно сказала Маринетт.  
  
– Вы там закончили шептаться? У нас фотосессия в самом разгаре! – сердито фыркнул Винсент.  
  
– Собственно, – произнёс Адриан, выпрямляясь, – можно сделать небольшой перерыв? Я бы не отказался от стакана воды.  
  
Винсент прищурился и сложил на груди руки.  
  
– Ладно. Пять минут. А _ты_ , – он ткнул пальцем в Маринетт, – как вернёшься, станешь лунным светом. Так? Так, – он развернулся на пятках и зашагал прочь.  
  
Маринетт сделала несколько шагов и пошатнулась на своих каблуках. Адриан подхватил ее под локоть и подвёл к стулу.  
  
– Спасибо, – сказала она, обмахиваясь рукой. – Здесь жарко, да?  
  
Как можно было выглядеть бледной и раскрасневшейся одновременно? Адриан склонился над ней, не зная, что предпринять. Затем он увидел неподалёку кулер с водой.  
  
– Я принесу тебе попить. Подожди немного.  
  
Наполнив пластиковый стаканчик, он краем глаза заметил отца, стоявшего рядом с Натали и Винсентом.  
  
– Эта Дюпэн-Чэн просто ходячая катастрофа, – язвительно произнёс отец, даже не потрудившись понизить голос. – Ни разу ещё не видел столь слабой модели.  
  
Адриан слишком резко поставил стаканчик на стол, расплескав воду, и повернулся к отцу.  
  
– Потому что она _не_ модель. Она дизайнер. И она слишком волнуется.  
  
– Волнение и нервы – неотъемлемая часть мира моды, – отец изогнул бровь. – Либо она справится с этим, либо же нет.  
  
Адриан оглянулся и посмотрел на Маринетт, которая скрючилась на своём стуле, подперев лоб ладонью.  
  
– Просто будь с ней помягче. Пожалуйста, отец. Ты ведь не просто так выбрал ее победительницей. Маринетт заслуживает этого.  
  
– Ее дизайны хороши, это так, – отец внимательно рассматривал его сквозь очки. – Но если она не сможет взять себя в руки, то провалит фотосессию.  
  
– Но...  
  
Отец поднял руку.  
  
– Не спорь со мной, Адриан. Я знаю, что будет лучше для нашего бренда. И это, – он кивнул в сторону Маринетт, – нам не подходит.  
  
Отец развернулся и прошёл обратно в свой угол вместе с Натали, следовавшей за ним по пятам. С упавшим сердцем Адриан проводил его взглядом.  
  
– Три минуты, – с фырканьем сказал Винсент и тоже удалился.  
  
Адриан схватил стаканчик с водой и отнёс его Маринетт. Она сидела с закрытыми глазами, обхватив руками живот. Теперь он уже не был уверен, что это просто от нервов.  
  
– Маринетт, ты уверена, что чувствуешь себя нормально?  
  
– Да, – она скосила на него взгляд. – Да. Просто живот болит, и все. И немного кружится голова.  
  
Адриан сел рядом с ней.  
  
– Может, ты что-то не то съела? Я попрошу отца перенести фотосессию.  
  
– Нет, нет. Не надо. Уверена, это просто от нервов, – Маринетт скривилась. – Я знала, что у меня не получится выступить на отлично, но все оказалось ещё хуже, чем я думала.  
  
– Эй, – Адриан положил руку Маринетт на плечо. – Просто расслабься, хорошо? У нас все получится. Я помогу тебе.  
  
– Ты пытался, – тоскливо произнесла Маринетт. – Но даже ты не можешь сделать так, чтобы я смотрелась хорошо.  
  
Адриан открыл рот и замер, не зная, что сказать. Дело было не в том, что она не _смотрелась_ хорошо – на самом деле, она выглядела просто _сногсшибательно_ – но, по правде говоря... отец никогда не станет использовать сделанные фотографии в рекламной кампании бренда Gabriel. Он ясно дал это понять.  
  
– Уфф. Не надо было даже и думать об участии в этом конкурсе, – Маринетт опустила голову, стиснув кулаки на коленях.  
  
Она выглядела такой подавленной, что у Адриана просто разрывалось сердце. Он отчаянно пытался придумать, как поднять ей настроение. Если бы он был в геройском костюме, то просто начал бы сыпать идиотскими каламбурами, покуда она не улыбнулась бы.  
  
И все же, это было единственное, что он мог придумать. Он поднял стаканчик с водой.  
  
– М-м... Что ты имеешь в _воду?_  
  
Маринетт повернулась, перевела взгляд на воду в его руках и затем снова на него.  
  
– Мне, э, кажется абсолютно _прозрачным_ тот факт, что ты отлично справишься с фотосессией.  
  
Она моргнула. Адриан пристально смотрел на неё, чувствуя, как покалывает от волнения кожу.  
  
– Уверена, что не хочешь пить? Потому что ты выглядишь очень горячей.  
  
Едва сказав это, он ощутил, как начинает краснеть его лицо. Маринетт пялилась на него с открытым ртом.  
  
«Идиотидиотидиотидиот».  
  
Но затем Маринетт внезапно рассмеялась.  
  
– _Ух ты._ Ты ничуть не лучше Кота Нуара. Эти были ужасны.  
  
– Знаю. Прости, – смущенно улыбнулся Адриан.  
  
Позади них Винсент демонстративно и шумно прошёл в середину комнаты.  
  
– Перерыв окончен! – сказал он, громко хлопнув в ладоши. – По местам.  
  
– Вот, попей немного, – сказал Адриан, сунув стаканчик в руку Маринетт. – Может, станет лучше.  
  
Маринетт сделала несколько глотков. Адриан встал и помог ей подняться на ноги.  
  
– Готова?  
  
Она сделала глубокий вдох.  
  
– Готова.  
  
Он ободряюще сжал ее руку.  
  
– Не волнуйся, Пр... Маринетт. Все будет просто отлично. Вот увидишь.  
  
  


* * *

  
Все было далеко не отлично.  
  
Адриан изо всех сил старался направлять ее в каждой новой позиции. Он шептал ей на ухо наставления: «Расслабь плечи. Не сжимай пальцы так сильно. Выстави правую ногу вперёд. Веди руки плавно». Однако ей никак не удавалось сделать все правильно, как бы сильно она ни старалась.  
  
Винсент коршуном носился вокруг них, недовольно фыркая, цокая языком и громко вздыхая.  
  
– Мамма мия, ты _это_ называешь лунным светом?  
  
– Слишком зажато, слишком! Ты _все ещё_ как несваренное спагетти!  
  
– О! А теперь мы добавили соус. Ты красная, как томат!  
  
– Ну что с твоим лицом? Ты как будто проглотила лимон!  
  
– Нет, нет, нет! ВСЁ НЕ ТАК!  
  
В конце концов он опустил камеру.  
  
– Ты не поймёшь значения слова «грациозность», даже если оно схватит тебя за нос! – сказал он, порывисто махнув рукой в сторону Маринетт. – Катастрофа! Вы были правы, синьор Агрест. Эта девочка – ходячая _катастрофа!_  
  
Адриан застыл. Маринетт подле него ощутимо напряглась. Позади них послышался звук покашливания. Отец вышел вперёд со своего места, заведя руки за спину.  
  
– Мадемуазель Дюпэн-Чэн, – произнёс он. Его голос был настолько холоден, что Адриана прошиб точно такой же холодный пот. – Думаю, вы согласитесь, что ваше выступление было... менее, чем удовлетворительным. На самом деле, вы _худшая_ модель, которую я когда-либо имел несчастье наблюдать.  
  
У Адриана упало сердце. Маринетт выглядела так, словно ей влепили пощёчину. Он крепче сжал ее руку.  
  
– Отец! – запротестовал он.  
  
Глаза мужчины сверкнули за стёклами очков.  
  
– В правилах конкурса говорится, что победитель должен будет сам выступить моделью и продемонстрировать свои дизайны. Однако я считаю, что ни одно из сделанных фото не пригодно для использования. Боюсь, что мадемуазель Дюпэн-Чэн не оставила мне другого выбора, кроме как отстранить ее от участия в фотосессии.  
  
– Нет! – воскликнул Адриан. – Пожалуйста.  
  
Рука Маринетт, которую он отчаянно сжимал, ослабла.  
  
– Значит... – она сглотнула. – Это значит, что я... не попаду на стажировку?  
  
Отец снова перевёл ледяной взгляд на Маринетт.  
  
– В нашем деле, мадемуазель Дюпэн-Чэн, все зависит от подачи – как для моделей, так и для дизайнеров. Однако, несмотря на ваш жалкий дебют как модели, ваши дизайны все-таки весьма хороши. У вас будет возможность пройти стажировку.  
  
Адриана накрыло чувство облегчения. Он ощутил, как Маринетт расслабилась подле него.  
  
– Спаси... – начала было говорить она, однако отец поднял руку.  
  
– Если справитесь с _испытанием_ , – продолжил он. – У моего бренда есть имидж, которому необходимо соответствовать. Если вы не можете достойно и уверенно продемонстрировать свои дизайны, то вы не подходите бренду Gabriel.  
  
– Понимаю, – Маринетт опустила взгляд.  
  
– Я дам вам последний шанс проявить себя. Мы начнем съемку с дневной тематикой и пригласим другую модель позировать с Адрианом. Вы должны смотреть и запоминать. Если, после внимательного наблюдения вы сможете повторить это и удовлетворительно завершить фотосессию, то я возьму вас на стажировку.  
  
Отец подступил ближе к Маринетт. Она, казалось, съёжилась под гнетом его нависшей тени. Адриану отчаянно хотелось встать перед ней и защитить от своего отца, обнять ее и сказать, что все будет хорошо. Однако на деле он просто прирос к месту, не в силах сдвинуться.  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы добились успеха, мадемуазель Дюпэн-Чэн, – вкрадчиво, почти угрожающе произнёс отец. – Ваши дизайны всегда производили на меня большое впечатление. У вас есть талант. Потенциал. Я могу помочь вам сделать карьеру, о которой вы всегда мечтали. Если, конечно, вы сможете хорошо проявить себя сегодня. Чтобы предоставить вам наилучший шанс, я вызвал одну из наших лучших моделей. Наблюдайте внимательно. Она поистине вдохновляет.  
  
Он повернулся к Натали.  
  
– Позовите... мадемуазель Росси.  



	4. Замена

У Маринетт отвисла челюсть.

_Лила?_

Она ошарашенно наблюдала за тем, как помощница месье Агреста возвращается в комнату в сопровождении одной знакомой особы с копной каштановых волос, не вызывавшей у неё ничего, кроме ненависти и презрения. Лила перехватила ее взгляд, прищурившись с нехорошим блеском в глазах, и едва заметная улыбка тронула уголки ее губ.

– Маринетт! – воскликнула она, приблизившись. Бросившись к ней, она расцеловала Маринетт в обе щеки. – Я _так_ рада тебя видеть. Выглядишь просто великолепно! Это платье – _потрясающее!_

Маринетт натянуто улыбнулась.

– Спасибо, – сквозь зубы сказала она.

Лила повернулась к Адриану, который выглядел так, будто только что учуял какой-то неприятный запах.

– Адриан! – она обвила его руками. – Ты выглядишь ещё более привлекательно, чем обычно, благодаря изумительному дизайну одежды от Маринетт!

– Спасибо, – сухо сказал он.

Лила выпустила его из объятий, разглядывая их обоих с ослепительной улыбкой, от которой и без того больной живот Маринетт скрутило ещё больше.

– Месье Агрест – о, то есть, _Габриэль_ – он настаивает, чтобы я звала его именно так! Можете в это поверить? Я просто не могу ещё привыкнуть. В общем, _Габриэль_ сказал мне, что тебе нужна помощь с фотосессией.

– Да, – произнёс месье Агрест, выступая вперёд. – К сожалению, мадемуазель Дюпэн-Чэн позволила волнению взять над собой верх, и фотографии, сделанные во время ее съемки, никуда не годятся. Она могла бы последовать примеру модели твоего уровня. Она будет наблюдать за тобой и Адрианом во время дневной фотосессии.

– Ты нервничала, Маринетт? – голос Лилы был полон фальшивого беспокойства. – Помню, как я сама нервничала на моей первой фотосессии с Адрианом. Но после нескольких попыток я почувствовала себе гораздо увереннее, и фотографии вышли отличными!

Винсент подошёл к Лиле.

– Ты смотришься естественно перед камерой. Совершенно _bellissima._ [1] Но она... – он с презрением взглянул на Маринетт. – Не думаю, что у неё есть необходимые качества.

– О! Уверена, это не так. Маринетт просто нужно привыкнуть, – Лила повернулась к Маринетт, мило улыбаясь. – Я буду рада помочь тебе всем, чем смогу!

Маринетт казалось, что ее кровь сейчас просто вскипит, из-за чего головокружение только усилилось. Она сделала глубокий вдох.

– Спасибо, Лила, – сказала она, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие в голосе.

– Я очень рад поработать с тобой снова, мадемуазель Лила, – с широкой улыбкой произнёс Винсент. – Мы, итальянцы, должны держаться вместе, не так ли?

– _Assolutamente!_ [2] – со смехом сказала Лила. После чего замолчала и широко раскрыла глаза. – О! Это означает, что мне удастся поносить _великолепные_ наряды Маринетт?

– Да, – произнёс месье Агрест. – И так как из-за мадемуазель Дюпэн-Чэн мы выбились из графика, то откладывать больше нельзя. Натали, отведи ее в гардеробную, пожалуйста.

– Увидимся! – Лила помахала им рукой и ушла.

Маринетт стиснула зубы.

– Ты тоже, Адриан, – сказал месье Агрест. – Иди переоденься.

Адриан неуверенно взглянул на Маринетт:

– Уверена, что все нормально, Маринетт?

– Всё... – Маринетт зажмурила глаза и схватилась за живот, пережидая очередной приступ резкой боли. Адриан поддержал ее за плечи. – ...хорошо, – закончила она.

Адриан нахмурился.

– Вовсе нет, – он осторожно подвёл ее к стулу. – Отец, – сказал он, – Маринетт правда нехорошо. Ей лучше пойти домой.

– Вздор, – холодно ответил месье Агрест. – Мадемуазель Дюпэн-Чэн страдает лишь от того, что перенервничала. Я наблюдал подобное множество раз у неопытных моделей.

Маринетт согнулась на своём стуле, от боли стиснув зубы.

– Да посмотри на неё! – вскричал Адриан. – Надо отменить фотосессию, пожалуйста.

– Исключено. Если она уйдёт сейчас, то потеряет первое место и не сможет пройти стажировку.

– Это несправедливо!

– Не спорь со мной! – голос месье Агреста прогремел на всю студию. – Мое решение окончательное. Твой отказ подчиниться только уменьшит ее шансы. Если ты действительно хочешь помочь своей подруге, то сделаешь, как я сказал. _Сейчас же._

Поморщившись, Маринетт подняла взгляд на Адриана. Он выглядел таким же потерянным и разбитым, как чувствовала себя она сама.

Он посмотрел ей в глаза.

– Прости, – прошептал он.

Маринетт смотрела за тем, как он уходит прочь, нутром ощущая болезненный укол совершенно другого характера. Он был единственным человеком, знавшим, что из себя представляет Лила, а теперь она осталась сидеть одна под ледяным взглядом Габриэля Агреста, униженная и страдающая от боли, лишенная даже обнадеживающего присутствия Тикки.

Она почувствовала, как кто-то легонько коснулся ее плеча. Телохранитель Адриана протягивал ей стакан воды, казавшийся крохотным в его громадной ручище.

– Спасибо, – сказала она.

Он кивнул и отошёл.

Где-то около часа она просидела так на стуле, сгорбившись, потягивая воду и пытаясь не кривиться. По прошествии какого-то времени боль стала отступать. В какой-то момент телохранитель Адриана дал ей какое-то болеутоляющее средство, и оно помогло. К тому времени, как все вернулись, приступы головокружения прошли, а болевые ощущения в животе значительно притупились.

Однако они в полной мере настигли ее снова, как только она увидела Лилу.

Вдохновением для платья, придуманного Маринетт для дневной съёмки, послужило ясное летнее небо. Его прозрачные рукава элегантно струились с плечей до пола, а легкая и воздушная расклешенная юбка расходилась от талии и ниспадала до самых пят. Лиф был усыпан белыми бабочками, которые, казалось, вот-вот разлетятся с платья.

Но самым замечательным в этом платье был его цвет. Она выбрала совершенно особенный оттенок голубого, который почти идеально подходил ее глазам. Когда она примеряла его дома, то осталась очень довольна тем, как оно подчёркивает тон ее кожи и цвет волос.

Платье было задумано, чтобы хорошо смотреться на Маринетт. Оно _не_ должно было хорошо смотреться на Лиле. Голубой совершенно не должен был гармонировать с цветом кожи и волос Лилы. Однако все оказалось не так. Каким-то образом Лила смогла сделать так, чтобы на ней это смотрелось хорошо. Маринетт нахмурилась.

– Маринетт! – воскликнула Лила. Она покружилась, из-за чего платье взметнулось вокруг нее. – Твое платье просто _великолепно!_ Я так рада, что удостоилась надеть его!

Маринетт с угрюмым видом сделала глоток воды, отказываясь отвечать.

– А посмотри на Адриана! – Лила указала на дверь, и Маринетт чуть не подавилась своей водой.

Конечно, она замыслила костюм так, чтобы он смотрелся хорошо на Адриане. Но она совсем не была готова к тому, _насколько хорошо_ он будет на нем смотреться.

Его костюм был вдохновлен солнцем. Оттенок золота, выбранный ею, не был излишне ярким и не отливал металлическим блеском, он лишь в меру матово переливался на свету. Казалось, что вся его фигура из-за этого светится.

Адриан заметил Маринетт и тут же поспешил к ней.

– Как себя чувствуешь, нормально? – встревоженно спросил он, кажется, совершенно не подозревая о том, что в данный момент является богом солнца.

Маринетт уставилась на него. Его зеленые глаза, подчеркнутые мерцающей золотой подводкой, сияли еще ярче, чем обычно, отражая золотистые искорки костюма. Весьма смутно до ее сознания дошла мысль, что она должна что-то ответить.

– Мммхмм… э-э, ага, – наконец смогла сказать она.

– Хорошо. Я очень волновался, – плечи Адриана расслабленно опустились.

– Адриан, – сказала Лила, хватая его под руку и прижимаясь к нему, – Маринетт проделала просто _невероятную_ работу над этими костюмами, правда?

Адриан рассеянно взглянул на Лилу.

– Да, конечно, – его взгляд снова вернулся к Маринетт. – Разве могли быть какие-то сомнения в том, что она невероятная?

Сердце Маринетт замерло в грудной клетке. _Невероятная._

– Знаешь, они напоминают мне какие-то дизайны, которые я видела раньше, – продолжила Лила. – Точно не помню, но они были потрясающие. У Маринетт определенно хороший вкус, она знает, где черпать вдохновение.

– Часики тикают! – внезапно раздался голос Винсента. – Мы отстаем от графика. По местам, пожалуйста, Адриан. Мадемуазель Лила.

Лила потянула Адриана за руку, уводя его прочь. Адриан обернулся и одарил Маринетт теплой улыбкой, которая почему-то до боли напомнила ей Кота.

«Если бы только он был здесь, – подумала она. – С ним бы это не было так похоже на кошмарный сон».

Он бы сидел рядом с ней, корчил рожи за спиной Лилы, называл бы Адриана смазливым мальчиком и шептал бы обидные каламбуры о месье Агресте ей на ухо, пока она не рассмеялась бы так громко, что их обоих вышвырнули бы отсюда взашей.

Но его здесь не было. Она была абсолютно одна. Пока Маринетт наблюдала за фотосессией, живот у неё окончательно прошел. Но не было никакого способа облегчить боль в ее сердце.

Движения и позы Лилы были изящны и идеальны. Винсент только и делал, что восхвалял ее, кружа вокруг них и делая фото за фото.

– Вот, _вот_ как надо позировать, мадемуазель Маринетт! – он окликнул ее.

В тот момент Адриан обнимал Лилу. Он наклонил ее назад, пока ветер от вентилятора мягко колыхал их волосы.

– _Perfezionare!_ [3] – вскричал Винсент. – А теперь, ближе.

Адриан наклонился вперед. Щелкнула вспышка камеры.

– Ближе!

Еще на долю дюйма вперед. Еще одна вспышка.

– Теперь поцелуй ее, – приказал Винсент с камерой наготове.

Губы Адриана были всего в сантиметре от Лилы. Сердце Маринетт упало. _Нет_.

Однако Адриан застыл на месте. Он моргнул. Лила прижалась к его губам своими, обвив при этом рукой за шею, чтобы удержать поцелуй. 

Еще несколько вспышек быстро последовали друг за другом.

– Прекрасно, – сказал Винсент.

Лила и Адриан наконец оторвались друг от друга, и Лила торжествующе улыбнулась. Адриан поставил ее обратно на ноги и отступил, почесывая затылок.

– Ах, – произнес Винсент, опуская камеру. – Думаю, это довершает нашу фотосессию. Это было именно то, что нужно. И в рекордное время! Между вами двумя превосходная химия.

Маринетт ощущала, как внутри нее одновременно полыхает пламя и стынет лед. _Он поцеловал ее. Он поцеловал Лилу_.

В глубине души она знала, что это ничего не значит, что это просто для фотосессии, что это _она_ поцеловала _его_ , что у него не было выбора, что он, возможно, не хотел этого… Но он поцеловал ее. И невольно она вспоминала все другие фотосессии, в которых он участвовал вместе с ней до этого, фотографии в таблоидах, где они выглядели такими счастливыми, будто были друзьями, а не врагами, даже _больше_ , чем друзьями…

Она чувствовала, что он пытается перехватить ее взгляд, но упорно смотрела в пол. Она слышала, как Винсент и месье Агрест хвалят Лилу, и смех Лилы заставлял ее содрогаться.

– Эти дизайны кажутся мне такими знакомыми, – говорила Лила. – Могу поклясться, что я видела их раньше. Уверена, я могла бы найти их, если бы у меня был с собой телефон. 

– Натали, планшет, – сказал месье Агрест.

Маринетт повернулась, увидев, как Лила пролистывает что-то на планшете.

– О! Вот они. Из летней коллекции Джованни Бианки две тысячи пятнадцатого, – сказала она, протягивая планшет месье Агресту. – Очень похожи, правда?

Месье Агрест выхватил планшет и сузил глаза.

– Да. _Идентичны_ , я бы сказал.

Маринетт застыла. _Что?_

Месье Агрест изучал фотографии еще несколько секунд. Затем он повернулся к Маринетт. С бешено колотящимся сердцем она поднялась на ноги.

– Ты сжульничала, – тихо произнес он.

– Ч-что? – смогла выдавить из себя Маринетт.

– Это не твои дизайны! Ты украла их!

– Нет! – сказала Маринетт. – Это мои дизайны. Честное слово.

Месье Агрест выступил вперед, возвышаясь над ней.

– Чего стоит твое слово, если есть доказательство твоего обмана? – он сунул планшет ей в лицо.

Маринетт похолодела. Там были ее дизайны. Все четыре.

– Я… Я не понимаю. Откуда эти фотографии?

– Это Джованни Бианки, – сказал месье Агрест. – Но тебе это уже известно.

– Маринетт, – за его спиной возникла Лила, – знаю, ты очень хотела попасть на эту стажировку, но неужели для тебя так много значила эта победа?

Маринетт ощущала, как в ее груди яростно полыхает пламя.

– О… я поняла, – продолжила Лила. – Это из-за того, что ты влюблена в Адриана, верно? И ты хотела впечатлить его?

– _Нет!_

Лила перевела взгляд на Адриана, который стоял позади с широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Как скажешь. Но… ты действительно хороший дизайнер! Тебе нет нужды жульничать. Если только… – она сделала паузу. – Если только _все_ твои дизайны не украдены.

– Это _неправда!_ – воскликнула Маринетт, сжимая кулаки. – Все мои дизайны придуманы мной. Не знаю, где ты взяла эти фотографии, Лила, но эти дизайны _мои_.

– Где _я_ взяла их? – в притворном шоке сказала Лила. – Они взяты с сайта самого Джованни Бианки!

– Я... – Маринетт в отчаянии огляделась и встретилась глазами с Адрианом. – Адриан! Ты ведь знаешь, что я бы так не сделала. Правда? Пожалуйста. Скажи им.

Адриан открыл было рот, но прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, месье Агрест поднял руку.

– _Довольно!_ – прогремел он. Маринетт никогда еще не видела его таким разозленным. Она задрожала под его пристальным ледяным взглядом. – Мадемуазель Дюпэн-Чэн, это просто позор. Вы дисквалифицированы с конкурса. Более того, ваше присутствие более не желательно рядом со мной или моим сыном.

У Маринетт едва не подогнулись колени. _Что происходит?_

– Выпроводите ее, – месье Агрест повернулся к телохранителю Адриана.

Телохранитель взглянул на Адриана, а затем перевёл взгляд на Маринетт.

– Моя... моя одежда... Мне нужно забрать ее сначала, – заикнулась Маринетт.

Глаза месье Агреста сверкнули.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы покинули этот дом немедленно. Ваши вещи будут отправлены вам позже. А теперь, УБИРАЙТЕСЬ!

Он в ожидании посмотрел на телохранителя Адриана. Телохранитель некоторое время молча смотрел на него, а затем отрицательно покачал головой.

– Отлично! – вскричал месье Агрест. – Я сам вынесу мусор, – с этими словами он двинулся вперёд, чтобы схватить Маринетт за руку.

Маринетт отступила назад, однако тут же запнулась обо что-то, не удержавшись на своих высоких каблуках. Лодыжка болезненно подвернулась, и она услышала, как рвётся платье, прежде чем упасть на пол.

– Маринетт! – закричал Адриан, бросаясь к ней, однако месье Агрест вскинул руку, останавливая его.

– Впредь я запрещаю тебе разговаривать с ней, – рявкнул он. – Она лгунья и мошенница. Я не желаю, чтобы мой сын общался с такой мерзавкой. По правде говоря... – он перевёл суровый взгляд на Маринетт. – Теперь, когда я знаю, каковы твои _друзья_ на самом деле, я не могу позволить тебе и дальше находиться под таким влиянием. Я забираю тебя из школы.

– Нет! – потрясено воскликнула Маринетт. – Пожалуйста. Не наказывайте Адриана. Он не сделал ничего плохого.

– Это _ваша_ вина, мадемуазель Дюпэн-Чэн, – холодно произнёс месье Агрест. – Если бы вы действительно заботились о благе моего сына, то оказывали бы на него более достойное влияние. Но вы не достойны находиться под этой крышей. УБИРАЙТЕСЬ! – он указал на дверь.

Маринетт показалось, будто ее с ног до головы окатили ледяной водой. Она с трудом поднялась на ноги и нерешительно сделала один шаг, однако ее лодыжка не выдержала и снова подвернулась. Адриан прорвался мимо отца и успел подхватить ее до того, как она снова оказалась бы на полу.

– Иди в свою комнату, Адриан, – приказал месье Агрест.

Адриан приобнял Маринетт за плечи и помог ей подняться на ноги.

– Дай мне хотя бы благополучно проводить ее до дома.

– Ни в коем случае. Твой телохранитель проводит ее до двери. Она может вернуться домой так же, как и пришла.

– Но она не может идти!

– Меня это не касается. Теперь _идите_ , – отрезал месье Агрест, обращаясь к телохранителю Адриана.

Телохранитель с легкостью подхватил Маринетт на руки и вынес ее из студии, месье Агрест и Натали последовали за ними. Маринетт казалось, будто она очутилась в кошмарном сне. В любой момент сейчас она может проснуться, и Тикки скажет, что она уже опаздывает. Так ведь?

Но она не просыпалась. Телохранитель открыл переднюю дверь и аккуратно поставил ее на верхнюю ступеньку.

Месье Агрест обошёл его и склонился над Маринетт.

– Ты никогда не будешь заниматься дизайном в Париже, – прошептал он. Голос его сочился ядом. – В этом я не сомневаюсь, – он толкнул ей что-то в руки. Папку. – А это забери себе. Для меня это теперь не представляет никакой ценности, – он резко развернулся и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Какое-то мгновение Маринетт пялилась на полированное дерево, неспособная о чем-то думать или что-то чувствовать. Она опустила взгляд на папку – портфолио, представленное ею вместе с заявкой для участия в конкурсе.

В один миг осознание всего случившегося обрушилось на неё, словно цунами. Она упала на колени, прижимая папку к груди.

Ее мечты стать дизайнером... рухнули.

Ее дружба с Адрианом... разрушена.

И теперь он снова будет заперт в этом холодном, равнодушном доме, и никогда не сможет вернуться в школу или снова увидеть своих друзей.

И во всем этом виновата Лила.

Но кто ей в этом поверит?

Адриан?

Алья?

Было, по крайней мере, двое тех, кто знал правду – Тикки и Кот. Она бы отдала все на свете за то, чтобы один из них сейчас оказался рядом.

Но она была одна. Одна, в испорченном платье, на пороге человека, разрушившего ее мечты и заклеймившего ее позором, вышвырнувшего ее на улицу с вывихнутой лодыжкой, без телефона и без какой-либо возможности добраться до дома. 

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как бессильно заплакать. Так что Маринетт закрыла лицо руками и разрыдалась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> На случай, если вам было интересно, то почти все плохое, что произошло с Маринетт в этой главе, было подстроено Габриэлем. Он подсунул ей особое угощение, чтобы обеспечить ее неудачное выступление, и сговорился с Лилой унизить ее и обвинить в копировании чужих дизайнов.  
>    
> Сноски:  
> [1] Belissima (итал.) – прекрасная.  
> [2] Assolutamente (итал.) – безусловно.  
> [3] Perfezionare (итал.) – усовершенствовать, доработать.


	5. Принцесса

Как только Натали закрыла за собой дверь его комнаты, Адриан вытащил из кармана свой талисман. Плагг выпорхнул из-под его пиджака.

– Это нехорошо, – сказал Плагг.

– Знаю, – Адриан надел кольцо. – Маринетт нужна наша помощь.

В кои-то веки Плагг не стал жаловаться из-за необходимости трансформироваться.

– Плагг, когти!

Адриан распахнул окно и выпрыгнул наружу. Его так и подмывало ринуться прямиком к Маринетт, но он не мог рискнуть и позволить ей догадаться, что он пришёл из дома. Вместо этого он сделал круг, прокравшись к главным воротам. Решив, что теперь находится на безопасном расстоянии, он бросился бежать.

– Маринетт! – закричал он.

Она вскинула голову. На ее щеках виднелись дорожки слез и потекшей туши, и никогда до этого момента не видел он в ее глазах столько боли. Его сердце снова разрывалось на части при виде ее.

– Кот, – произнесла она срывающимся голосом, – отнеси меня домой. Пожалуйста.

– Коне... – начал Адриан, но тут что-то привлекло его внимание.

Черно-фиолетовая бабочка.

Устремившаяся прямо к Маринетт.

– Осторожно! – завопил он, ринувшись к акуме в попытке схватить ее. – Ката...

Однако он опоздал.

Акума слилась с папкой, которую Маринетт держала в руках, и поверх ее лица появилась светящаяся пурпурная маска в форме бабочки.

– НЕТ! – заорал Адриан, схватив Маринетт за плечи. – Маринетт, ты можешь бороться с этим.

Маринетт зажмурила глаза и схватилась за голову, все ещё сжимая в руке папку.

– Не поддавайся, – в отчаянии произнёс Адриан. – Скажи ему нет.

Слёзы скатились из-под ее закрытых век. Она распахнула глаза, тяжело дыша.

– Я... не могу. Прости, Кот.

– Нет! НЕТ! _Маринетт!_

Адриан отступил назад, когда ее окутало облако темной магической энергии. Затем оно исчезло, и на месте Маринетт стоял уже кто-то совсем другой.

При виде того, что открылось его взору, Адриана охватил озноб. Он видел множество акуманизированных раньше, но никто из них не заставлял его испытывать такого первобытного, леденящего душу страха. Он не знал, почему. Может быть, из-за гладкой белой кожи, которая казалась выточенной из мрамора. Или из-за пары оперенных крыльев, выросших у неё за спиной. Золотого меча, опасно сверкавшего в солнечном свете. Или же золотых весов, готовых взвесить его поступки и осудить на неведомую судьбу.

Но нет... наиболее жуткой деталью была золотая повязка у нее на глазах – скрывавшая собой последнее, что в ней оставалось человеческого.

Осталось ли там что-нибудь от Маринетт?

– П-принцесса? – выдохнул Адриан.

Ангел повернул своё незрячее лицо, посмотрев на него.

– Принцесса? Да... Я Принцесса Справедливости.

Адриан похолодел. Голос Принцессы Справедливости был похож на снежную лавину. В ее мраморных чертах не было ни тепла, ни очарования Маринетт. Все, что он так любил в ней, исчезло. Лишенная чувств, безразличная незнакомка сидела теперь на ее месте.

Она встала, расправив свои широкие крылья, и с одним их могучим взмахом взмыла в воздух. Адриан пригнулся под гнетом ее тени. Он знал, что надо бежать, или драться, или прятаться и ждать Ледибаг, делать хоть что-нибудь – но все, что он мог, так это стоять, не в силах двинуться с места.

Нет. Только не _Маринетт_.

Принцесса Справедливости зависла на месте, держа меч и весы в высоко поднятых руках. Что-то яркое бросилось в глаза Адриану. Хотя весы были идеально уравновешены, только одна их чаша была пустой. На второй чаше находился сияющий шар чистого белого света. Он был так поглощён этим, что не замечал, как Принцесса Справедливости поднимает меч, пока его острие не уперлось ему под подбородок.

– Говори, – приказала она.

Он тяжело сглотнул. Ему нечего было сказать Принцессе Справедливости. Так что он собрался с духом, решив, что будет говорить с Маринетт.

– Я спасу тебя, – прохрипел он. – Я собираюсь все исправить. Хорошо?

Ее лицо повернулось к весам в ее руке. Она подняла их выше. Адриан не вполне понимал, что она там хочет увидеть – в их положении ничего не изменилось.

– Увидим, – сказала она. Перед ее лицом появился контур бабочки. Адриан вполне мог себе представить, что говорит сейчас Бражник. «Кот Нуар прямо перед тобой, он не сопротивляется! Забери его талисман!»

И почему она не сделала этого? Почему она опускает свой меч? Почему отступает назад?

– Я не нахожу в нем вины, – ответила она Бражнику. – Его сердце правдиво. Ты получишь то, о чем просил. Но не раньше, чем свершится правосудие над Лилой Росси.

 _О нет._ Конечно же, она нацелилась на Лилу. Но... разве Лила не заслужила того, что ее ждёт? После того, что она сделала с Маринетт? Оклеветав, унизив, сломив ее и превратив тем самым в идеальную жертву для акумы? И ведь это уже не в первый раз. Все эти кошмарные фотосессии, с которыми он был вынужден мириться, все те моменты, когда он был вынужден молчать, слушая, как она разглагольствует об их _близкой дружбе_ , попутно намекая на нечто большее – и в результате она все-таки обвела его вокруг пальца. Его губы все ещё жгло от ее ядовитого поцелуя.

Достойна ли Лила вообще спасения?

Прежде, чем он успел прийти к решению, Принцесса Справедливости – нет, _Маринетт_ – подняла меч и ударила по двери. Ярко полыхнула вспышка белого света. Адриан заслонил глаза. Когда он снова открыл их, то на месте двери увидел лишь кучку пыли и щепок. Сквозь образовавшуюся дыру Маринетт устремилась в дом Адриана.

Какое-то мгновение Адриан стоял, остолбенев. Сможет ли он вообще сделать это? Сможет ли он сражаться с Маринетт? Он дрался с многими жертвами акум, большинство которых были его знакомыми. Лучший друг. Телохранитель. Даже его собственный отец. Обычно у него получалось думать об этом, как о работе. Они были суперзлодеями. Это была его работа – бороться с ними.

Но почему-то с Маринетт все было по-другому. Ему была невыносима сама мысль о том, чтобы сражаться с ней, даже если это была и не совсем она. Ему ни за что не хотелось причинять ей боль.

Но, возможно, он уже сделал это.

Он должен был более настойчиво заступаться за неё. Он должен был проигнорировать отца, отказаться выполнять его требования. Он должен был защитить ее. Должен был быть рядом.

Сердце лихорадочно колотилось у него в груди. Он не смог спасти ее тогда. Но он должен спасти ее сейчас. Разве не это он только что пообещал?

Адриан стиснул зубы и достал из-за спины жезл.

«Я иду, Принцесса».

* * *

Когда Адриан нашёл их, люди бросались врассыпную с пути Маринетт. Но ее, кажется, интересовал только один из них. Она загнала в тупик Лилу, на которой все ещё было небесно-голубое платье, и направила на неё свой меч.

– Скажи мне, Лила Росси, – произнесла она. – Ты составила заговор против Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн?

– Пожалуйста... – Лила потеряла всю свою обычную уверенность. Ее голос дрожал. – Нет... я не...

– Хватит! – закричал Адриан, выставляя перед собой жезл. Маринетт проигнорировала его.

– Я требую от тебя лишь одно, – сказала она Лиле. – Правду.

Взгляд Лилы остановился на Адриане.

– Сделай что-нибудь! – в отчаянии вскричала она.

Адриан метнулся к Маринетт, обрушивая на неё удар посоха. Практически не взглянув в его сторону, она парировала атаку мечом, отшвырнув его к противоположной стене. Он врезался в статую, которая тут же разбилась и рухнула на Адриана, придавив его к земле.

– Это тебя не касается, кот. Ты не можешь препятствовать правосудию.

Адриан изо всех сил пытался спихнуть с себя статую, глядя на то, как Маринетт опускает меч чуть ниже, направляя его теперь точно в сердце Лилы. 

– Лгала ли ты о дизайнах Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн?

– Я... нет! – лихорадочно выпалила Лила. – Я бы никогда так не поступила.

Маринетт подняла левую руку, в которой были золотые весы.

«Вот где должна быть акума, – подумал Адриан. – Папку Маринетт тоже держала в левой руке».

Пока он смотрел, все ещё силясь справиться с тяжеленным камнем, чаша весов, на которой находился шар света, опустилась вниз.

– Твои слова не соответствуют истине, – произнесла Маринетт. – Поэтому, ты должна получить наказание за свою ложь, – она подняла меч. – Я выношу тебе приговор, Лила Росси.

– Нет! – завопил Адриан, безуспешно пытаясь высвободиться из-под статуи.

– Пощади, – взмолилась Лила, падая на колени и закрывая голову руками.

Словно выточенное из камня лицо Маринетт под повязкой не выражало ни единой эмоции.

– Ты просишь пощады у Принцессы Справедливости?

Меч опустился вниз. В месте контакта с ним кожа Лилы стала белоснежной, и это пятно тут же распространилось по всему телу, пока она не оказалась застывшим каменным изваянием.

– И истина сделает вас свободными.

Меч во второй раз рассек воздух. За ударом последовала вспышка ослепительного света. Адриан не успел прикрыть глаза, и перед его взором запрыгали цветные пятна. Пытаясь проморгаться, он увидел, как статуя рассыпалась тысячей белых бабочек. Они разлетелись во все стороны и растворились в воздухе.

Разинув рот, Адриан уставился на то место, где всего секунду назад находилась Лила. На него накатил приступ дикой паники. Подобного он не видел ни у одной акумы, силы Маринетт напомнили ему его собственный Катаклизм. Власть вынести приговор, уничтожить, полностью искоренить. Должно быть, это самая сильная акума, с которой они с Ледибаг когда-либо сталкивались.

И он был один против неё, пойманный в ловушку под придавившей его глыбой.

«Где же ты, Ледибаг?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К данной главе есть иллюстрация, сделанная пользователем тамблера the-picayune (две нижние картинки): https://chatnoirinette.tumblr.com/post/617386228030046208/the-picayune-akumanettes-scenes-from-these


	6. Парень в маске

Правосудие над Лилой Росси свершилось. 

Принцесса Справедливости повесила золотые весы на пояс.

– Ты вынесла приговор лгунье, – зазвучал в ее голове голос Бражника. – Настало время исполнить своё обещание. Кот Нуар беззащитен. Забери у него кольцо!

Она повернулась к юноше, все ещё придавленному разбившейся статуей. Сквозь повязку на глазах она видела и все, и ничего. Он был первым, что она узрела своими слепыми глазами, и она до сих пор чувствовала праведный огонь, бушующий внутри него. Она не могла вынести ему приговор. Его сердце было искренним. Но Справедливость держит своё слово. Она принесёт его кольцо Бражнику.

Взмахнув могучими крыльями, она плавно двинулась к юноше. Но прежде, чем она подоспела к нему, он наконец освободился и, схватившись за оружие, встал на ноги среди обломков. 

– Маринетт, – сказал он, – пожалуйста. Ты не обязана делать это. Ты не должна слушать Бражника!

Где-то на границе ее сознания вспыхнул огонёк – частичка правды, стремящаяся вырваться на свободу. 

_Маринетт_. Она знала это имя. Она знала этого паренька. Что-то глубоко внутри неё тосковало по нему. Однако Меч Истины нельзя было остановить. 

– Я не Маринетт, – ее холодный голос звучал бесстрастно. – Я Принцесса Справедливости. Истина – мой единственный хозяин. Я связана с Бражником лишь своим словом. Если ты дашь мне то, что он ищет, я не причиню тебе вреда. 

Паренёк отступил на шаг назад. 

– Я не отдам тебе свой талисман. 

– Тогда я заберу его. 

Она сделала выпад, и лязг металла эхом прозвенел в помещении. Он оттолкнул ее назад, но, ещё раз взмахнув крыльями, она восстановила равновесие. Она наносила удар за ударом, следуя за жаром его пламени, пока он метался вокруг неё. Кот был быстр, но и она тоже. В этом причудливом танце они прошли весь дом и выбрались наружу, туда, где в небе неустрашимо сияло солнце. Она швырнула юношу прямо в тяжелые кованые ворота, из-за чего его оружие вылетело из рук. 

– Почему ты сражаешься со мной? – спросила она. – Я несу справедливость. Несомненно, нет более благородной цели. 

– Справедливость благородна, – ответил Кот. – Но я верю также и в милосердие. 

– Не существует милосердия для лживых языков, – она снова взмахнула мечом, чуть не попав по нему, однако он откатился в сторону. 

– Разве ты не веришь во вторые шансы? – спросил он. 

– Заслуживает ли второй шанс Лила Росси?

Он не ответил. 

– Ты слишком долго заставляешь меня ждать. У меня есть другие дела, – Принцесса Справедливости перешла в наступление, оттесняя героя к стене. – Отдай мне своё кольцо. 

– Ладно, предлагаю обмен, – сказал он. – Кольцо за твои весы. Но только если ты первая отдашь мне весы.

– Правосудие слепо, – холодно сказала она, прижимая меч к его груди, – но не настолько. 

– Атакуй его! – снова раздался голос Бражника в ее голове. 

– Я сражаю только лжецов, – ответила она. 

– Тогда хватай его талисман! Кольцо!

Она протянула руку к его пальцу. 

– Катаклизм! – выдохнул он. 

– Стой! – незамедлительно вмешался резкий голос Бражника.

Она замерла, ощущая странную силу, исходящую из его кулака.

– Подожди, пока с него не спадёт трансформация, – сказал Бражник. – Это займёт всего несколько минут. И следи, как бы не появилась Ледибаг. Кажется, сегодня она сильно опаздывает. 

Она не потрудилась поправить его.

Но она знала, что Ледибаг не придёт. 

Кольцо паренька запищало. Принцесса Справедливости чуть приблизилась, снимая с пояса весы. 

– Как тебя зовут? – спросила она. 

– Кот Нуар. 

Весы остались неподвижными. Истина. 

– А под маской? Кто ты?

 _Бип-бип-бип_.

– Друг. 

Снова какой-то проблеск света, тоска и стремление. Даже без весов она бы поняла, что он говорит правду. 

«А кто тогда _я?_ » – хотелось спросить ей, однако слова так и не слетели с ее губ. 

_Бип-бип-бип_.

– Маринетт, – прошептал он, будто в ответ на ее незаданный вопрос. – Пожалуйста. Вернись. 

Истина, скребущаяся на краю сознания, была практически невыносима. Свет его пламени переполнял ее изнутри. Она осознала, что медленно, практически неуловимо ее меч опускается вниз, а ее хватка на рукояти слабеет...

– Да... – голос Бражника снова змеей проник в ее сознание. – Скоро мы узнаем, кто он на самом деле. И его талисман будет моим!

А затем – меч выпал из ее руки. Кот Нуар оттолкнул ее, прыгая через двор и подхватывая своё оружие. 

– Нет! НЕТ! – завопил Бражник в ее голове. 

Она медленно повернулась, двигаясь, словно сквозь толщу воды. Кот Нуар перемахнул через стену. Она ощутила, как его свет тускнеет, удаляясь прочь.

– Иди за ним! – потребовал Бражник. 

Как только свет паренька исчез вдали, мир снова обрёл четкость. Тревожащее чувство затихло. Ее предназначение снова стало ясным. 

Она подняла меч и, взмахнув крыльями, взмыла в воздух. 

Она была Справедливостью. И у неё было много работы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рисунок Принцессы Справедливости из этой главы от @amiraculousplatypus: https://amiraculousplatypus.tumblr.com/post/189722663727/okay-so-holy-shit-i-just-finished-some-truths


	7. Ледибаг

Шаги Адриана глухо раздавались над тротуаром, а его сердце глухо колотилось в грудной клетке. 

Его кулак все ещё пылал силой Катаклизма. Он на бегу провёл пальцами по поручням заграждения, чтобы случайно не дотронуться до кого-нибудь на людных улицах. Несколько прохожих отпрыгнули назад, когда ограда рухнула от его касания. 

– Внимание, акума! – пронзительно крикнул он. – Найдите безопасное место! 

Кольцо издало последний предупредительный сигнал. Спрятаться было негде. Единственное, что он успел придумать, так это оказаться как можно выше. Он прочно упёрся посохом в землю и удлинил его, взлетая ввысь. 

– Если придётся что-то сказать, – крикнул он вниз, – убедитесь, что говорите правду!

Он едва успел добраться до крыши, прежде чем с него слетела трансформация. Перевалившись через край, он кубарем откатился чуть дальше и наконец остановился. 

– Чуть не попались, – сказал Плагг. – Едва-едва.

Адриан сел, прерывисто дыша. 

– Ты как? – спросил Плагг. 

– Я... – Адриан потряс головой. – Нормально, – он залез в карман в поисках кусочка камамбера. – Вот. Тебе надо подкрепиться. 

Плагг проигнорировал сыр и подлетел ближе к Адриану. 

– Знаю, должно быть, тяжело видеть свою девуш... видеть Маринетт... такой. А ещё труднее сражаться с ней. Ты все сделал правильно, Адриан. 

Адриан поднял взгляд на Плагга, но вместо чёрного и зелёного перед его глазами стояло лишь белое и золотое. Бесстрастное мраморное лицо, повязка на глазах, сияющая в лучах солнца – незнакомка с ледяным голосом, слетающим с губ Маринетт. 

В его горле образовался ком. 

– Но я не смог спасти ее. Я не могу сделать это. 

– Эй, не переживай так! – сказал Плагг. – Мы... мы придумаем, как поступить.

– Ну, мы все равно ничего не сможем сделать без Ледибаг, – сказал Адриан, поднимаясь на ноги. – Где она? Она никогда так сильно не опаздывала. 

– Уверен, она... – зелёные глаза Плагга распахнулись в изумлении, когда он увидел что-то за плечом Адриана. 

Адриан обернулся. Крохотная красная точка приближалась к ним. 

– Это... – он прищурился.

– Прилетела так быстро, как только смогла! – послышался тоненький пронзительный голосок. 

– _Тикки?_ – неверяще спросил Адриан. – Где Ледибаг?

– Прости, – ответила Тикки. – Я не могу сказать. Но она не придёт. 

У Адриана упало сердце. Без Ледибаг он не может спасти Маринетт. Все кончено. Он чувствовал, как из глаз готовы хлынуть слезы.

– Нет, нет, _нет!_ – вскричал он. – Она _должна_ быть здесь. Она _должна_ прийти. Я... я не смогу сделать это один. 

– Ты будешь не один, – мягко сказала Тикки.

Адриан сморгнул слёзы. 

– Ты... ты собираешься помочь нам? Так же, как Плагг помог Ледибаг, когда меня схватила Королева Стиля?

– Я не могу, – Тикки покачала крохотной головой. – Будет слишком рискованно, если я стану использовать свои силы самостоятельно. Я должна направлять их через носителя талисмана. 

Только теперь Адриан заметил, что Тикки держит что-то в своих лапках. Пару красных серёжек с чёрными точками. Они практически сливались с самой Тикки, из-за чего он не обратил на них внимания раньше. 

Тикки протянула их ему. Он увидел, как в его руке они становятся просто серебряными. 

– Но... мы уже пробовали это раньше, – сказал он. – И из меня не вышло Ледибаг. Так ничего не получится. 

– Они не для тебя, – сказала Тикки. Ее взгляд метнулся к Плаггу. – Нам нужен Кот Нуар, чтобы победить Принцессу Справедливости. 

Пальцы Адриана сомкнулись вокруг серёжек. 

– Не называй ее так, – прошептал он. – Пожалуйста. 

– Маринетт, – вмешался Плагг. – Нам нужен Кот Нуар, чтобы спасти Маринетт. 

– Тогда что насчёт... – Адриан опустил глаза на свой кулак. 

– Тебе надо найти кого-то, кому ты доверишь сережки Ледибаг и ее силы, – объяснила Тикки. 

– Но это Ледибаг выбирает, кому давать талисманы, – Адриан чувствовал, что его захлестывает паника. – Что, если я сделаю неправильный выбор? Что, если я совершу ужасную ошибку? Что, если из-за меня все рухнет, и только я буду виноват в том, что я не могу... не могу спасти... – его голос сорвался, и он зажмурился, чувствуя, как по щекам сбежало несколько горячих слез. 

– Адриан. 

Он широко распахнул глаза. Он уже практически забыл, что Тикки известно его имя. 

– Ты _не_ подручный Ледибаг, – жестко сказала она. – Ты ее _напарник._ Мастер Фу доверил тебе талисман точно так же, как он доверил его Ледибаг. И он сделал правильный выбор. 

Адриан смахнул с щеки скатившуюся слезу. 

– Тебе дарована сила разрушения, – продолжила Тикки. – А к ней нельзя относиться легкомысленно. Однако ты всегда использовал свою силу во благо. Ты заслужил ее. Ты был _предназначен_ для неё. Ты способен на большее, чем думаешь. И ты сможешь сделать это. Кот Нуар нужен Ледибаг. И также он... – она взглянула на Плагга. 

– Также он нужен Маринетт, – закончил Плагг. Он улыбнулся: – Ты справишься, малыш. Я верю в тебя. 

Адриан прерывисто вздохнул, сдержав оставшиеся слёзы. Раскрыв ладонь, он уставился на сережки. 

– Нельзя больше терять времени, – сказала Тикки. – У тебя есть кто-то на примете?

– Да. Есть, – он кинул Плаггу кусочек камамбера. – Ешь. Нам пора идти. 

Плагг запихнул кусок в рот целиком и проглотил. 

– Куда?

Адриан улыбнулся. 

– Ловить Ледиблогера.

* * *

Как Адриан и думал, найти ее было не сложно. Он знал, что когда найдёт Маринетт, Алья будет поблизости. Скорчившись за стеной, она выглядывала из-за угла, наблюдая за происходящим. Но кое-что все-таки не вписывалось в его ожидания. 

– И без телефона? – спросил он, приземляясь рядом с ней и заставляя ее вздрогнуть от неожиданности. – Я думал, ты захочешь заснять это для Ледиблога. 

Алья моргнула.

– Шутишь? Моя _лучшая подруга_ акуманизировалась. Блог – это последнее, о чем я сейчас могу думать.

Она отвернулась, чтобы снова выглянуть из-за угла.

– Немного... страшно видеть ее такой. Это жутко пугает, на самом деле. Я имею в виду, большинство акуманизированных... обычно в них можно разглядеть частицу их самих. Порой до них можно даже достучаться. Но это... – когда она повернулась обратно к Адриану, ее глаза за стёклами очков были широко распахнуты и полны ужаса. – Как будто от неё совсем ничего не осталось. 

У Адриана пересохло в горле.

– Знаю. 

– Она была в доме Агрестов сегодня, на фотосессии, – Алья нахмурилась. – Должно быть, случилось что-то ужасное. Ты знаешь, что произошло?

Перед глазами Адриана замелькали картинки воспоминаний. Маринетт в серебряном платье и с ослепительной улыбкой на лице. Маринетт, разбитая и сломленная, сидящая на полу. Маринетт, рыдающая на парадном крыльце дома. Маринетт с маской в форме бабочки перед лицом...

– Нет, – сказал он. – Я не знаю, что случилось, – ложь ощущалась ядом на языке. Он представил, как чаша золотых весов опускается вниз, и тут же отбросил эту мысль. Порой ложь необходима. 

– Сколько ты уже наблюдаешь? – спросил он. – Скольких людей она уже?..

– Не знаю. Много, – Алья с тревогой взглянула на Кота. – Это очень плохо, да? Она стала одной из самых сильных акум за все время. Она просто ударяет их мечом, а потом... – ее передернуло, – пуф. 

– Она определенно в числе первых, – сказал Адриан. – Но ничего такого, с чем бы мы не могли справиться, – он выдавил улыбку, в которой было гораздо больше уверенности, чем имелось у него на самом деле. 

Алья огляделась вокруг. 

– Говоря о «мы»... где Ледибаг?

– Она, э... она не может прийти. 

– _Что?_

– Да. М-м, вообще, когда я сказал «мы», я говорил не о ней. Я говорил о тебе, – Адриан протянул руку и раскрыл ладонь. Красный цвет сережек ярко выделялся на его чёрной перчатке. 

У Альи отвисла челюсть. 

– Стой, ты хочешь, чтобы _я_ надела талисман Ледибаг?

– Могу я доверять тебе? – Адриан взглянул ей в глаза. 

– Ко-конечно. 

– Думаю, ты идеально подходишь для этого дела. В конце концов, ты ведь фанат Ледибаг номер один, верно?

– Верно, – Алья взяла сережки, и из них, закружившись, появилась Тикки. 

– Это Тикки, – начал Адриан. – Она...

– Квами, – закончила за него Алья. – Суть мне известна. 

– О... правда? 

– Ага, – сказала Алья, застегивая сережки на ушах. – Приятно познакомиться, Тикки. 

– Взаимно! – сказала Тикки. 

– Погоди, так ты... – Адриан прищурил глаза. Они действительно выглядели похоже... – _Рена Руж?_

– Ага. 

Ух ты. Все это время Реной была _Алья?_ А кто же тогда был?.. Адриан тряхнул головой. Сейчас было не время думать об этом. 

– Ты должна будешь отдать мне талисман обратно, как только мы закончим, – сказал он. 

Алья кивнула.

– Какая команда для трансформации? – она повернулась к Тикки. 

– Пятна. 

– Хорошо, – Алья широко расставила ноги. – Тикки, пятна!

Вспышка розового света – и вот уже на Алье красно-чёрная маска, а волосы собраны в высокий хвост. Ее костюм был таким же пятнистым, как и у Ледибаг, но, подобно ее костюму Рены Руж, участки от колен до ступней, а также на руках до локтя были чёрного цвета.

Но Алья даже не потрудилась осмотреть свой новый облик. Ее зубы были крепко стиснуты. 

– Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн одна из самых добрых, верных и искренних людей, что я знаю. Она – самый лучший друг, какой у меня только был. Я не сдамся, пока мы не вернём ее. 

Адриан почувствовал, что напряжение отчасти покинуло его тело. Он сделал правильный выбор. 

– Так, какой план? – спросила Алья. 

– М-м... не врать, – ответил Адриан. – И не умирать. 

– Умно, – Алья сняла с пояса йо-йо и сделала несколько пробных вращений. 

– Акума в ее весах, – сказал Адриан. – Надеюсь, твой Талисман Удачи выдаст что-нибудь, что позволит мне подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы использовать Катаклизм и уничтожить их. Затем ты должна быть наготове, чтобы очистить акуму. Готова? 

– Готова, – кивнула она. 

Адриан выдвинул посох.

– Тогда давай спасём Маринетт.


	8. Истина

Париж насквозь пропитался нестерпимым духом несправедливости.

Лжецы бродили по улицам, смешиваясь с людьми добродетельными, касаясь их чистых, светлых душ своими темными и извращенными. Зловоние их тайных пороков висело в воздухе, подобно смогу. 

Принцесса Справедливости медленно и целеустремленно двигалась по улицам. Она ощущала людей, бросающихся врассыпную при ее приближении, чувствовала их страх на кончике языка. У неё было много работы. Столь многих требовалось освободить. Но с правосудием нельзя спешить, так же как нельзя его и отсрочить. Тень ее меча нависла над городом, и никуда ему теперь не деться. Неважно, сколько времени это займёт. Она очистит все его души. 

Одна из очернённых душ коснулась края ее сознания. 

Она обернулась, рассматривая ее и вбирая в себя горький аромат лживости этого человека. 

– Вы изменяли вашей жене, месье? – спросила она. 

Вспышка паники. Где-то чуть позади него – отблеск потрясения. Ответа так и не последовало. 

– Говори, – она поднесла острие меча к его шее. 

Он сглотнул. 

– Д-да.

Весы остались в идеальном равновесии. Она опустила меч.

Чувство облегчения длилось только мгновение. Затем оно было полостью поглощено гневом и горькой обидой его жены. 

– Истина сделала тебя свободным, – сказала Принцесса Справедливости. 

Другие не были столь благоразумны. Они сжимались от страха перед ней, и все равно их гнилые уста извергали из себя ложь. Ее меч сверкал снова и снова. Она освобождала их всех. 

– Твоя работа благородна, – голос Бражника снова назойливой мухой вторгся в ее мысли. – Но не забывай о своём обещании. Ты должна принести мне талисманы Ледибаг и Кота Нуара. 

– Он придёт ко мне, – сказала она. 

И затем, словно это было ответом на ее зов, она почувствовала его. Его знакомый свет становился все ярче и ярче в ее сознании, пока, кажется, не заполнил собой полностью ее слепые глаза. 

– Маринетт! – позвал он. 

И снова – отчаянное и тревожащее, мучительное стремление. Кто этот парень, оказывающий на неё такое влияние?

Но Справедливость нельзя было поколебать и отвлечь от ее цели. Она открыла рот, чтобы провозгласить своё истинное имя, но затем ощутила ещё чьё-то присутствие – тоже яркое, тоже знакомое. Ещё одна достойная душа, которую не в чем было обличить. 

– Он привёл с собой кого-то ещё! – раздался в ее голове голос Бражника. – Другую Ледибаг. Она не будет так сильна, как истинная владелица талисмана. Это твой шанс захватить оба!

– Отдайте мне ваши талисманы, – сказала Принцесса Справедливости, – и я не причиню вам вреда. Даю слово. 

– Но мы не можем тебя отпустить, – сказал новый голос. – Не раньше, чем мы освободим тебя. 

Принцесса Справедливости изо всех сил пыталась разглядеть, что находится за ярким сиянием их душ. 

– Освободить может одна только истина. 

– Именно, – сказал парень. – И истина заключается в том, что ты – Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн. 

Она сделала выпад. Его оружие с лязгом встретилось с ее мечом. 

– Ты чувствуешь это, ведь так? – сказал он. В голосе его слышалась отчаянная мольба. – Пожалуйста, Маринетт. Ты ведь знаешь правду. 

Вокруг весов обернулась нить. Принцесса Справедливости выдернула их из захвата. 

– Маринетт здесь нет, – сказала она. Несмотря на неуемное тревожное сомнение, ее голос был спокоен. – Я Принцесса Справедливости, и я возглашаю только правду. 

Оба теперь кинулись на неё. Она отбросила их назад единственным ударом, но через мгновение они возобновили атаку. Ее меч сверкал направо и налево, пока она следовала за ними вверх, на крыши. Она с лязгом парировала серию ударов парня, а затем снова сбила его с ног. Нить обернулась вокруг ее ноги и дернула ее в сторону. Она рванулась в противоположную, ударяя крыльями по воздуху до тех пор, пока не услышала крик девчонки и не почувствовала, как нить на ее ноге ослабла. Она бросилась вперед и всего одним мощным ударом отправила девушку в полёт. 

Крик, хитрый взмах ее меча – и кот обезоружен. Он распростерся перед ней на спине, и острие ее меча уперлось ему в грудь. 

– Боишься меня, маленький котёнок? – спросила она.

– Да, – мягко ответил он. 

– Тогда почему сражаешься?

– Потому что должен. Чтобы освободить тебя. 

«Освободи меня. Пожалуйста».

– Я освобожу тебя, – сказала она. – Избавлю от этого бремени. 

Она потянулась за кольцом. 

– Катаклизм, – его голос был не громче шепота.

– Нет! Только не снова! – взвыл Бражник. – Мы не можем больше ждать. Поймай его на вранье и срази его. 

Она покорно, практически на автомате подняла весы. Но прежде, чем она успела что-то сказать, позади неё прозвенел другой голос.

– Талисман Удачи!

Она ощутила вспышку магии. 

– Роза?..

Принцесса Справедливости обернулась. Она могла видеть ее своим мысленным взором. Картинка было неясной, словно она вглядывалась сквозь заиндевевшее стекло. 

Не просто какая-то роза. Она была розовая. Как те, что стояли в вазе на ее столе. Те, которые он приносил с собой каждый раз, когда приходил. 

_Он?_

Она повернулась обратно к пареньку. Его она теперь тоже могла видеть – не просто пламя его души, но также и лицо, неясное и расплывчатое, но все равно до боли знакомое. Тысячи воспоминаний замелькали перед ее взглядом. Крошки от пирожных. Видеоигры. Мягкие одеяла. Тёплые объятия. Ночной ветерок. Звездное небо. Восходы. Слёзы. Секреты. Смех. Молчание.

– Я знаю тебя, – прошептала она. Повязка на глазах казалась теперь тонкой, словно бумага. 

В его душе она ощутила вспыхнувший огонек надежды.

– Маринетт?

Ее рука крепче сжалась на весах. 

– Кто эта девочка? Кто Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн для тебя?

– Она... просто друг. 

Чаши весов сдвинулись. Ложь. 

– Теперь срази его! – зашипел Бражник. 

– Нет. Она... Я люблю ее! – выпалил Кот Нуар. 

Она замерла. Его слова проникли в самое сердце. Теперь она могла видеть его очень четко, как будто с глаз сорвали повязку. Его глаза, его взъерошенные волосы, каждая черточка его лица уже занимали вполне определённое место в ее сознании. Чаши весов снова пришли в идеальное равновесие. С ее приоткрытых губ сорвался судорожный вздох. 

_«Он любит ее»._

Бражник пронзительно кричал в ее голове, однако она не слушала. 

_«Он любит ее»._

Меч выпал из ее руки и со звоном рухнул на крышу. Весы рассыпались в ее ладони, испепелённые Катаклизмом. 

_«Он любит меня»._

Она упала на колени. Дрожащие руки обхватили ее, обнимая. 

– Маринетт. 

Ее имя. 

_«Он любит меня»._


	9. Принятие

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать и обнял ее ещё даже до того, как она стала собой. Он чувствовал, как в его руках она перестаёт быть холодной и каменной, становясь мягкой и тёплой. Он прижал ее крепче к себе, вдыхая знакомый аромат яблок и ванили.

– Маринетт, – повторил он.

– Кот?

– Теперь все хорошо. Все в порядке.

Краем глаза он заметил, как что-то промелькнуло мимо. Адриан отпустил Маринетт и вскочил на ноги.

– Ал... Ледибаг! Акума!

Алья стояла в нескольких шагах позади них, разинув рот и все ещё сжимая в руках розу.

– А, да, – выдала она, подобрав челюсть.

Акума была поймана в йо-йо и выпущена на свободу.

Позади него Маринет изумленно охнула. Он повернулся, увидев, как она рассматривает своё порванное серебряное платье, руками дотрагиваясь до бриллиантовых сережек. Затем ее широко распахнутые глаза устремились на Алью.

– Кто ты?

– Я... – Алья взглянула на Адриана. – ...друг Ледибаг.

Кольцо Адриана запищало в унисон с сережками Альи.

– Лучше исправить все до того, как мы перевоплотимся обратно, – сказал он, указывая на розу.

– Точно. Всегда мечтала сделать это! – она подняла лежащую у ее ног красную в чёрный горошек коробку, вложила туда розу и подбросила ее в воздух. – Чудесная Ледибаг!

Вокруг них водоворотом закружилась магия, и Адриан помог Маринетт подняться на ноги. Она поморщилась, наступив на поврежденную лодыжку.

– Нам надо спешить, – сказал он. – Держись крепче.

Он приобнял Маринетт и с помощью посоха спустился вместе с ней на землю, Алья последовала за ними. Кольцо снова подало сигнал.

– Мне… нам надо идти, – он посмотрел на Маринетт. Ее глаза были широко распахнуты, в них застыло какое-то тоскливое выражение, наряду со страхом и смятением. Он не мог оставить ее в таком состоянии. Но он должен был.

Он довел ее до скамейки и помог сесть.

– Прости, – прошептал он. – Я приду вечером. Обещаю.

Алья ждала его рядом. Вместе они устремились в ближайший переулок.

– Так… мы можем поговорить о том, что только что произошло? – спросила Алья.

– Нет времени! Трансформация сейчас закончится.

Алья одарила его серьезным взглядом.

– Кот Нуар, ты сказал, что любишь Маринетт. И это не было ложью.

Он застыл.

– Как это вообще возможно? Вы едва знаете друг друга.

– Я… – его оборвал последний сигнал кольца. – Закрой глаза. И не открывай их, пока я не скажу.

Алья вздохнула и зажмурилась.

Он ощутил, как костюм исчезает, и нырнул за угол.

– Ладно. Можешь открывать глаза. Просто не смотри.

– Не буду.

Он достал из кармана два кусочка камамбера, когда Алья отменила трансформацию. Мгновением позже появилась Тикки, держа в своих крохотных лапках сережки. При виде сыра она скорчила рожицу.

– Прости. Это все, что у меня есть, – сказал Адриан.

– Если тебе не хочется, я с радостью съем твой, – вежливо предложил Плагг.

– Все нормально. Мне нужно немного, чтобы вернуться к хозяйке, – Тикки откусила чуть-чуть и проглотила.

– Спасибо за помощь, Тикки, – сказал Адриан. – И тебе тоже, Алья. Если бы не вы… не знаю, что бы я тогда делал.

– Я просто очень рада, что Маринетт теперь в безопасности, – послышался из-за угла голос Альи. – Я должна вернуться к ней. Прослежу, чтобы она добралась домой благополучно. Ее родители будут страшно волноваться. Но… что насчет…

– Послушай, – сказал Адриан, – ты не можешь сказать Маринетт о том, что я сказал. Не говори никому. Там ведь были только мы. Если ты расскажешь, она поймет, что ты была Ледибаг. Твоя личность должна оставаться в тайне.

– Я знаю, – Алья вздохнула. – Но если твои чувства и правда таковы… ты должен сказать ей.

Адриан не ответил.

– Не думай, что слышишь от меня это в последний раз, – предупредила Алья. – Еще увидимся, Кот Нуар.

Он подождал, пока ее шаги не затихли в отдалении, и выглянул из-за угла.

– Тикки, сможешь благополучно вернуться к Ледибаг? – спросил он.

Тикки кивнула.

– Хорошо. Скажи, что нам ее не хватало. И… надеюсь, у нее все нормально.

– Не беспокойся. С ней все хорошо, – Тикки и Плагг обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

– Что-то… не так? – спросил Адриан.

– Нет, – сказал Плагг. – Увидимся, Сахарок.

– Пока, Плагг. Пока, Адриан.

Адриан проводил взглядом улетающую Тикки.

– Нам лучше вернуться, – сказал Плагг. – Твой отец будет в ярости, если обнаружит, что ты исчез. А он и так уже был… не в самом лучшем расположении духа.

Адриан вздохнул.

– Знаю. Просто мне не хочется возвращаться. Как я вообще буду разговаривать с ним, после того, как он обошёлся с Маринетт? – его руки сжались в кулаки.

– По крайней мере, теперь все знают правду, – сказал Плагг.

– Да. Наверное.

Адриан снова посмотрел в начало переулка, туда, где он оставил Маринетт, одинокую и подавленную.

* * *

Адриан все расхаживал по своей комнате, взад и вперёд, взад и вперёд.

– Может, хватит уже? – сказал Плагг, поднимая взгляд от своей сырной тарелки. – Ты заставляешь меня нервничать.

Адриан плюхнулся на диван.

– Может, попробовать позвонить ей?

– Ты уже пытался. Четыре раза, – заметил Плагг.

Адриан нахмурился, просматривая свои неотвеченные сообщения.

_**Адриан:** Маринетт, у тебя все хорошо?_

_**Адриан:** Мне очень жаль, что так все случилось_

_**Адриан:** Пожалуйста, знай, что я не поверил Лиле ни на секунду. Я знаю, что ты никогда не стала бы жульничать. Ты слишком талантлива, чтобы тебе это могло понадобиться._

_**Адриан:** как твоя нога?_

_**Адриан:** мой отец все занят, так что у меня не было возможности увидеться с ним, но я собираюсь поговорить с ним про конкурс и про стажировку_

_**Адриан:** если ты все еще хочешь этого_

_**Адриан:** мне очень очень жаль_

_**Адриан:** Маринетт?_

_**Адриан:** пожалуйста, дай знать, как ты там_

– Пацан, ты в порядке? – Плаг подлетел и уселся Адриану на голову.

– Я просто… беспокоюсь за нее.

– Знаю.

Какое-то время оба молчали.

– Так… мы поговорим о том, что ты сказал сегодня? – спросил Плагг.

Сердце Адриана забилось чаще.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ты точно знаешь, что я имею в виду, – Плагг слетел с головы Адриана и заглянул ему в глаза. – Ты не хотел говорить об этом с Альей, но тебе придется поговорить об этом со мной. Потому что ты застрял тут со мной, нравится тебе это или нет. И весь мой сыр будет вызревать под твоей подушкой, пока ты не заговоришь.

Адриан сглотнул.

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

– Ты любишь Маринетт.

– Да… Кажется, так и есть. Да.

Плаг помолчал.

– Тогда хорошо, – он взлетел обратно к голове Адриана и свернулся в его волосах.

– Что, и все?

– Ага, – сказал Плагг. – Просто хотел услышать, как ты говоришь это. Мне. Здесь. Наедине. Когда никто не тычет в тебя мечом. «Я люблю Маринетт», и все. И никакой этой чепухи про «просто друг».

– Я… люблю Маринетт, – повторил Адриан.

– Да. Я слышал это и в первый раз. Ну, во второй.

– Я люблю Маринетт.

– Ладно, я понял. Теперь можешь уже прекратить.

– Я люблю Маринетт!

Плагг вздохнул.

– Может, тебе стоит прекратить говорить это _мне,_ и вместо этого сказать об этом _ей_.

– Но… – Адриан опустил взгляд на телефон в своей руке. – Как думаешь, она злится на меня?

– Не, – сказал Плагг. – Скорее она просто не хочет разговаривать прямо сейчас.

Адриан вздохнул.

– С Адрианом, по крайней мере, – добавил Плагг.

Адриан выпрямился.

– Ты… ты думаешь, она захочет поговорить с Котом?

– Есть только один способ узнать, да? Ты ведь пообещал навестить ее.

Адриан подскочил.

– Плагг, когти!

Пройдя через комнату, он заметил поднос со своим практически нетронутым ужином. Розовая роза ярко выделялась на фоне белой вазы. Сегодня, пожалуй, не самый подходящий день, чтобы нарушать традицию.

Держа розу в одной руке, а жезл – в другой, он открыл окно и выпрыгнул в ночь.


	10. Три слова

Маринетт облокотилась на перила балкона, позволяя прохладному ветерку овевать лицо и ерошить распущенные волосы. Она вглядывалась в мерцающие огни сонного города – города, который она клялась защищать, но который в результате чуть не уничтожила сегодня. Она с трудом проглотила ком, вставший в горле. 

– Ждешь Кота Нуара? – Тикки зависла в воздухе рядом с ней. 

– Нет, я… – она вздохнула. – Может быть.

– Почему просто не написать ему?

Маринетт оглянулась на люк в комнату. Телефон так и лежал нетронутым на ее столе с тех самых пор, как к ним заглянул телохранитель Адриана, принеся его вместе с ее одеждой. Может, стоит написать Коту, как и сказала Тикки – она была уверена, что он бы пришел, если бы она так сделала. Но по какой-то причине ей казалось, что если она попросит его об этом, то будет выглядеть совсем уж жалкой. К тому же, если она возьмет телефон, то ей придется прочесть все сообщения, которые отправляли ей люди. Обеспокоенные знакомые, интересующиеся ее делами, ссылки на новостные статьи и вопросы, на которые она не хотела отвечать. Она знала, что это все из лучших побуждений, но не могла заставить себя разбираться с этим. Не сейчас. В данный момент ей хотелось поговорить только с одним человеком. 

«Он придет. Он сказал, что придет». 

– Не, – как можно более небрежно ответила она Тикки. – Не хочу беспокоить его так поздно ночью. 

– Ты уверена? – Тикки нахмурилась. – Мне кажется, тебе сейчас действительно не помешала бы дружеская поддержка.

– Но у меня есть ты, – сказала Маринетт. Она прижала Тикки к щеке и поцеловала ее. – Я так рада, что ты вернулась. Ни за что не хочу расстаться с тобой снова. 

Она пыталась не представлять, что могло произойти, если бы Тикки _была_ с ней, когда она акуманизировалась. Если бы на ней был талисман. Она коснулась мочек ушей, убеждаясь, что сережки все еще были у нее. Она помнила пурпурную завесу, упавшую ей на глаза. Голос Бражника в своей голове. Выражение ужаса на лице Кота Нуара. Облако тьмы, захватившее ее. А затем – ничего.

Она не осознавала, что плачет, пока Тикки не вытерла слезу с ее щеки.

– Все хорошо, Маринетт. Ты в безопасности. Теперь все хорошо. 

Она открыла рот, чтобы ответить, однако Тикки уже исчезла. 

Позади себя Маринетт услышала глухой звук. Она обернулась, увидев Кота, убиравшего жезл за спину. На нее накатило чувство облегчения. Она стерла с лица слезы. 

– Кот…

Он бросился к ней и крепко обнял. Она прижалась к нему, ощущая, как тело расслабляется в его сильных и уверенных руках, слыша, как его сердце быстро колотится рядом с ее щекой. 

– Я думал, что потерял тебя, – прошептал он. – Думал, что потерял тебя навсегда. 

– Тебе не удастся так просто избавиться от меня, – пошутила она. 

Но никто из них не был в состоянии смеяться. Они просто стояли так, обнимая друг друга в теплом сиянии фонариков. 

– Прости, – прошептал Кот.

Она осознала, что он дрожит в ее руках. 

– За что? – спросила она. – Ты ни в чем не виноват.

– Знаю. Просто… я хотел бы быть тогда рядом. Мне жаль, что я не смог остановить все это. Я… все висело на волоске. Ледибаг не пришла, и я не мог… Я не думал, что смогу спасти тебя. 

Маринетт отстранилась. Яркие зеленые глаза Кота блестели от слез. Одна из них скатилась вниз по щеке. Она вытерла ее большим пальцем.

– Но ты спас меня. Я знала, что ты сможешь.

Кот слабо улыбнулся и издал негромкий вздох, что-то среднее между смешком и всхлипом. Он потер кулаком глаза.

– Это так глупо. Предполагалось, что это я должен утешать _тебя_.

– Ты так и делаешь. Просто находясь здесь.

Кот опустил на нее взгляд, возможно, заметив ее покрывшееся из-за плача красными пятнами лицо. 

– Уверена, что у тебя все хорошо? – спросил он. 

– Я… я не знаю. Наверное. Или… будет со временем, – она выдавила слабую улыбку. 

Они облокотились о перила балкона, стоя бок о бок. Кот протянул ей розовую розу, которую она вначале даже не заметила. Что-то в этом знакомом жесте затронуло какую-то струну в ее душе. После всего, что случилось, это казалось столь нормальным, столь _правильным_. В первый раз за этот день она почувствовала, что все будет хорошо. 

Ничего не сказав, она взяла розу, кончиками пальцев дотронувшись до мягких лепестков. 

– Что ты помнишь? – тихо спросил Кот. 

– Я… я помню, как была у Агрестов. На фотосессии, – она закрыла глаза. – Ох, это было _ужасно_. Мне все время хотелось, чтобы ты был там со мной. Все пошло наперекосяк. А затем появилась Лила, и… ну…

– Да. Я слышал, – сказал Кот. – Ты не заслужила подобного. Мне очень, очень жаль. Но, по крайней мере, теперь все знают правду. 

Маринетт вздохнула.

– Однако ущерб все равно нанесен. Теперь, когда мое имя ассоциируется с каким-то скандалом, не уверена, что у меня появится шанс. 

– Но что насчет стажировки?

Маринетт опустила взгляд на розу, повертев ее в руках.

– Меня лишили ее. 

– Ну, месье Агрест теперь знает правду, – заметил Кот. – Может, он поменяет свое решение. 

– Может быть. Но не думаю, что он так просто меняет свои решения. 

– Все получится. Я обещаю. Мы… мы все исправим.

– Мы? Как? – Маринетт подняла взгляд на Кота. 

– Мы с тобой против всего мира, Принцесса.

И снова задета какая-то струна в ее сердце. Она повторила теплую улыбку Кота, улыбку, которую знала, как свои пять пальцев.

– Спасибо, Котёнок. Я всегда могу положиться на тебя. 

Какое-то мгновение они молчали. Затем Кот сдвинулся подле нее. 

– А… потом? – спросил он. – Помнишь что-нибудь?

– Нет. Но я слышала достаточно, – Маринетт обхватила себя руками. – Я навредила очень многим людям сегодня, так ведь?

– Эй.

Она ощутила его руку на своем плече. Кот серьезно смотрел на нее. 

– Ты не можешь винить себя, – сказал он. – Все это не твоя вина.

– Знаю, – сказала Маринетт. – Но…

– Нет. Не накручивай себя. То, что случилось сегодня… это было чересчур. Этого хватило бы, чтобы любого сделать уязвимым для Бражника. Это _он_ виноват, а не ты. Он и Лила. Но ты… – он схватил свободную руку Маринетт и сжал ее между своих ладоней. – Ты очень _хорошая_ , Маринетт. Вот почему… – его голос оборвался. 

– Почему… что? – переспросила Маринетт.

Кот опустил глаза на их руки.

– Ты… ты уверена, что больше ничего не помнишь? Даже… самый конец?

– Прости… нет.

Кот сглотнул и отвел взгляд в сторону. 

– Все хорошо? – спросила Маринетт.

– Да. Я просто… должен сказать тебе кое-что.

– Ты можешь рассказать мне все, что угодно, хорошо? – Маринетт сжала его ладонь. – То есть, если только это не выдаст твою личность. 

– Нет, нет. Это другое, – сказал Кот. – Просто… сегодня я понял истину. 

Маринетт ждала. Кот сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза. 

– Я люблю тебя, Маринетт. 

Маринетт моргнула.

– Ч-что?

Кот открыл глаза, их взгляды встретились, и ей показалось, будто весь воздух покинул ее легкие. Она никогда не видела, чтобы он смотрел на нее так – ни как на Ледибаг, ни уж тем более как на Маринетт. Будто она была чем-то самым важным – нет, _единственным_ – во всей вселенной. Как будто он был слепцом, впервые увидевшим рассвет. 

– Я люблю тебя, – едва дыша, произнес Кот Нуар. – Думаю, что уже очень давно. Но я не понимал до сегодняшнего дня, потому что…

Он продолжал говорить, однако слова ускользали от ее сознания, заглушаемые громким стуком ее собственного сердца.

 _«Он любит меня»_. 

– …Бражник теперь знает, и ты заслуживаешь знать это, но теперь из-за этого он может нацелиться на тебя, и мне очень жаль, что это…

Она чувствовала, как тепло приливает к щекам и переполняет ее сердце. Она почти дрожала с головы до ног.

 _«Он любит меня»_.

– …и, м-м, тебе не обязательно говорить что-то прямо сейчас… или когда-либо, если ты не хочешь. Я не хочу все испортить или разрушить нашу дружбу…

В ее душе поднималось солнце. Всем телом она ощущала тепло.

 _«Он любит меня»_. 

_И…_

– Я тож люблебя! – слова исторглись в спешке, запутавшись по пути наружу. Она покраснела еще сильнее.

Кот застыл.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – повторила она. Теперь это вышло гораздо легче, куда более естественно слетев с языка. Все равно, как сказать «привет» старому другу. Или подпеть любимой песне. 

Кот округлил глаза.

– П-правда?

– Да. 

Какое-то время Кот просто ошарашенно смотрел на нее. Затем его лицо расплылось в самой широченной улыбке, которую она когда-либо видела. Они оба негромко рассмеялись.

– Как же так, Принцесса, – сказал Кот, – я и не подозревал, что вы питаете слабость к красивым котам. 

– Не просто каким-то там котам, – ответила Маринетт, – а просто к одному конкретному несносному котёнку, – она подняла руку и нажала пальцем ему на нос. Он поймал ее руку прежде, чем она успела убрать ее, и прижался губами к тыльной стороне ладони. Его глаза сверкали в свете фонариков. Сердце Маринетт затрепетало в груди. 

– Моя Принцесса, – прошептал он. Он прижался лбом к ее голове, и она закрыла глаза, ощущая его тепло и прислушиваясь к его дыханию под негромкий шум машин, доносящийся с улиц внизу. 

– Могу я... ты не против, если я?.. – попытался спросить он, однако ее губы уже устремились к нему. Ей пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до него. Все ещё сжимая в одной руке розу, она обняла его за шею. Его руки обернулись вокруг ее талии, притягивая ближе. Но этого было недостаточно. После всего этого времени мысль о каком-либо оставшемся между ними расстоянии казалась невыносимой. 

Забавно, как всего три простых слова могут изменить целый мир. Зажечь свет в ее душе и показать то, что всегда пряталось где-то в тенях без ее ведома. 

Теперь, закрыв глаза, она могла чувствовать его всем свои существом, в своих руках, на губах и в своём сердце. Чувства переполняли ее. Она любила его так сильно, что могла просто взорваться. 

Ее пальцы запутались в его волосах. Он поднял руку, прижимая ладонь к ее щеке. 

– Маринетт, – прошептал он. 

Она улыбнулась в его губы. 

_«Он любит меня»._


End file.
